


Magical Complex | Madoka Magica AU

by hedaver



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Meguca Is Suffering, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Trans Female Character, being hameru is suffering, being hetoeme is suffering, being keyiku is suffering, being moomi is suffering, being negysa is suffering, being seyiku is suffering, meduka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaver/pseuds/hedaver
Summary: It took over a decade for Homura to finally break the endless cycle. It took a lot of effort, with many witches being taken down, and some of the girls almost going down, but somehow... Everyone survived. Now, they live together as roommates! Rejoice in the world where no one has died or gave into despair! But, will this period of peace and rest really last? Now, in a world where messing up means going all the way back to square one, what will the magical girls do now..?(Some things switched up from canon, that mainly being including Nagisa with the Quintet. She just fits there and I think shes cute to have here dhdh)
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. Sayaka Miki and the Conflicting Heart

Sayaka sighed, walking back into the Magical Complex, her shoulders weary and her legs tired. Homura walked along besides her, her hands in her pockets and her face droopy. In each hand they held a single Grief Seed - for a total of four. They continued to step on, somber yet hopeful.

After a minute or two, they were maybe a block away. Sayaka turned to Homura, and flashed a fake grin. Homura looked up at her, and nodded, her frown slowly disappearing. They couldn't be sad anymore. They could morn, but only up until they reached one block's distance from the MC. From that point on, they had to be happy.

"This is the best outcome," Homura said, her sadness evaporating. She had spent a decade fighting for this outcome, and, although it wasn't preferred - Madoka had still become a magical girl, and they still had to do battle with witches - this was still leagues better than the eternal grief she felt in the endless month.

"Yeah.. I guess it is, huh?" Sayaka didn't have the same outlook as her hunting partner. Now, she did believe Homura in that this was the best timeline - in every other timeline, she had died, or worse yet, succumbed to despair. But even so... She couldn't help but feel like the universe dealt her a bad hand. 

  
She herself never did experience those other timelines.. If she had, maybe she would be happier. But she didn't. Kyosuke had still gotten with Hitomi, as Sayaka was too busy training to fight Walpurgisnacht. She almost became a witch on two separate occasions, requiring the use of the removal of Madoka's soul to save her. She couldn't be too upset though. Sayaka Miki was fated to die. Every magical girl was. But she... Throughout every timeline, Homura explained, she was the worst casualty. She had either died or became a witch - more often the latter - and had never once gotten a good ending. Every other magical girl in the group had died at least a dozen or so times in the timelines, but Sayaka... It was a miracle she had even lived past Hitomi's confession, and that was two months ago.

"Are you still thinking about..." Homura paused, tilting her head. Sayaka exhaled, nodding slightly. She rubbed her eyes, before then shaking her head.

"I know this is the best timeline.. And that I shouldn't complain, but!!-"

"I know how you feel." Homura put her hand onto Sayaka's shoulder. "This isn't really the _best_ timeline, per se. But this is the only good timeline in the ten **years** that I've tried. This is also the only one where _you_ lived all the way to Walpurgis." Homura breathed in, smiling. "I honestly believe that there is a better timeline out there - one where you and Madoka never became magical girls, and were never made to suffer this burden. But there's a very slim chance I get that ending. I'm sorry, Sayaka. I will never reset the timeline ever again. No matter what."

Sayaka looked at her, her eyes slightly wet. She wiped her tears, nodding. Homura had just confirmed her thoughts. She always thought, more so hoped, that there was a chance that Homura would reroll the devil's dice, maybe - just maybe - she would get the perfect outcome, the one in an infinite amount of timelines. But she knew, deep down, that would never happen. This timeline was rare in itself. These last two months were 10 years in the making. She had to swallow that. 

But why did it still hurt so much?

Homura rang the doorbell, waiting patiently as she heard several footsteps clambering inside. Eventually, the door opened, with Mami behind it. She looked to Homura and Sayaka, smiling slightly.

"Welcome back, girls. Are you both hurt?" Homura shook her head, with Sayaka shrugging with a smug expression. "Good! Madoka and Kyoko are trying to make cake right now, so if you wanna place the Grief Seeds on the shrine right now, that would be just perfect!" The two nodded, taking off their shoes and entering the MC.

"Did we manage to get all four of their names?" Mami pulled out a clipboard from a cabinet under the alter. She pulled out a pen, looking down on the names that filled it. It was quite a solemn piece of paper, one that their names would be on, eventually. The list of all witches - no, that wasn't really right of them to call anymore. The girls liked to refer to them as Fallen Magical Girls, or simply Fallen. The table of Fallen was vast. On the left side, the Fallen's name, and title. Next to that, the location of the Fallen. The middle, day tracking started to day of release, next to that, if any minions escaped. Finally, the Fallen's true name.

Sayaka looked down at the Grief Seed she held in her hand, and verbally nodded. "Mhm. The first one's name is Calenia. Her real name's Perio, and she was the Lamppost Fallen. We started tracking her last night and finished today, and no minion escaped." Mami smiled and nodded, jotting down the information onto the paper. Sayaka continued, listing the names of all the Fallen that they had released. "And that's it for our shift, right?"

"Yup, thanks, Sayaka, Homura!" Mami finished writing down the information, and placed the clipboard back into the cabinet, closing it. "You two can put the Seeds on the altar for now, and get changed, okay?"

Sayaka nodded, taking the two Grief Seeds she held in her hand and placing them onto the altar. She turned to Homura, who did the same thing.

"Well, guess we're done for the week, right?" Sayaka rubbed her eyes. She walked over to the couch, and plopped herself down in the seat. She slouched back, letting herself finally relax. Four Grief Seeds... They would be enough for a few days, unless an accident happened. Well, she wasn't on Fallen Duty for a while, so she tried not to think about it.

The shifts were quite simple: Two people would go out together. No one was allowed to fight a Fallen alone. The two people would consist of a ranged fighter and a close range fighter. So, this week, it was Homura and Sayaka. Next week would be Mami and Nagisa. Finally, the week afterwards, Kyoko and Madoka. Therefore, Sayaka's next shift would be in a month.

But it was still something she had to think about. They had a stable supply now, but even before Walpurgisnacht fell, they quickly ran into problems. Homura was the one with the most. She had almost succumbed to despair before Walpurgis, from Madoka becoming a magical girl. But Madoka assured her that she wouldn't succumb to despair. Luckily, Homura believed her.

The battle had been a long one, and they needed a stock of Grief Seeds specifically for the battle. Before the final showdown, they each grabbed 3 Grief Seeds and placed them inside their clothing, just in case. They thought 3 was overkill.

But it was way below the minimum.

Mami had used up 2 Grief Seeds in the first two minutes of combat. Kyoko had used up all three in minute five. Luckily, Madoka didn't need any Grief Seeds, but as for the other three...

Nagisa had only needed one Grief Seed for her injuries, but being the young child that she was, she used up another two to quell her fear, and she almost needed to borrow one of Madoka's three. But Mami managed to calm Nagisa down, so she was fine for the rest of combat.

Homura had used two of her Grief Seeds in the first seven minutes. She tried to save the last one for when she really needed it, but that was in minute nine. If it weren't for Madoka's undying hope, and the fact that she had three extra Grief Seeds, she would have..

Sayaka had the most damage. She was the only magical girl in the group without at least a basic ranged attack. Kyoko was able to lengthen her spear and extend its range. Nagisa was able to control herself with the power of Doppel. But Sayaka... She only had her swords. She was able to throw them, but they did way less damage to the hovering monstrosity than slashing it up herself.

Three Grief Seeds in four minutes. She had to back off quickly, so that Madoka could lend her one Grief Seed. She told herself to not use it, up until Walpurgis was down. That thought almost killed her. She had almost succumbed to despair seconds before Walpurgis was defeated. She felt her mind float away into endless sorrow...

But Kyoko stopped that. She quickly ran over to Sayaka, grabbing the Grief Seed from her hands and firmly tapping it against the Soul Gem located on Sayaka's bellybutton. It was too close, way too close, but... They did it.

Sayaka didn't like to think about that faithful day. Even though it was a liberating day, one that completely shattered 10 years worth of pain and sorrow, and freed the entire universe from a cursed, doomed month. Because it was also a day of terror, one that reminded Sayaka of how idiotic she was, and how fragile her, along with every magical girl, was. They were no more sturdy than dust in the wind against the strongest Fallen.

She sighed, shivering a bit as Kyoko walked into the room, tossing a towel onto Sayaka's head. She turned around, snapping out of her daze.

"The shower's free right now. You should take one before Homura does." Kyoko stepped forward, plopping herself down in the couch next to Sayaka.

"Yeah, I'll take it in a bit." Sayaka turned to Kyoko, letting out a soft smile. Even though they were mortal enemies a few months ago... Sayaka felt like she was the closest friend in the world to her now. "How's the cake going?"

"Almost done. I was teaching Madoka how to bake, so I told her to just watch the cake for now. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Kyoko grinned, sliding over to put her head onto Sayaka's shoulder. The two sat there in comfortable yet stiffening silence for a few seconds, until Kyoko piped up again. "Hey... Sayaka?"

"Yeah, Kyoko?"

"...You, uh..." Kyoko moved her head away, her face blushing and her expression confused. "Y-You should shower now. Or else we'll eat the cake without ya'."

"Heh, fine, fine.." Sayaka got up, stretching her arms and walking towards the stairs to get to the bathroom. There were two bathrooms in the MC, but only one of them had a shower. The other had a traditional Japanese washroom, and, embarrassed as she was to admit it, Sayaka didn't really know what order to do things in those. A shower was much better for her. Besides, if she was in the bath, she'd probably fall asleep.

She got out after a few minutes, wiping her head with a towel as she left the bathroom. She could hear Madoka cheering on Nagisa as the two played together. Madoka was really good with children, having lived with a younger brother before moving into the MC. It was nice having her play with Nagisa - it really livened the house up.

"What is it?" Madoka scooted closer to Nagisa, who was playing with her doll house. Nagisa turned to her, the plushie she was holding dancing in her hand. Nagisa tilted her head and grinned.

"It's Ms. Charlotte!" Nagisa smiled, waving the plush around. Madoka patted her on the head, giggling along with her. "She knows how to sing!!"

"Really? Let me hear!"

"Hmm, let's see... Big cake, round cake, right in front of me..." Nagisa continued to sing, with Madoka clapping along. Sayaka descended the stairs, smiling as she heard the two sing together.

"Heh, speaking of cakes, I heard that you were making one, Madoka?" Sayaka tossed the towel to one of the seats at the dining room table, reserving her spot. Madoka turned to her, smiling.

"Mhm! It's basically ready now, too! Kyoko said she just wanted to decorate it a bit!" Madoka got up from the floor, stroking Nagisa's head. "Come on, Nagisa! It's so plump..."

"It's gonna taste great!!" Nagisa finished the song, the two of them cheering as they walked over to the dining room. Sayaka let out a soft smile, walking over with them.

"Oh, you're here! Good, cuz' I'm almost done!" Kyoko grinned, squeezing on the tube of frosting that she was using to decorate the cake. Homura sat at the table already, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. She turned, saw Madoka, and smiled.

Madoka smiled too, running over to Homura and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Homura flushed slightly, as Madoka scooched out the chair next to her so that she could sit besides her girlfriend.

"My my, I guess I'm the last one to the table, hm?" Mami walked over, carrying a tray with several cups of tea on it. "It's Mami's special for today - The Tea Row Finale!" The other girls giggled slightly, as Mami placed the cups of tea in front of each occupied seat.

"And... Done!" Kyoko carefully picked up the tray holding the cake, and placed it onto the center of the table. On the center of the cake were six swirls in the colors of each girl's soul gem. The other girls awed in amazement at the beautiful design.

"It's really pretty!" Madoka blurted out with a smile, with Homura nodding besides her.

"Cake!!" Nagisa grinned, her eyes getting swirly, and her face white. Mami looked to her, and frowned, pinching her cheek. "Mofu fu - _Tu !!_ Nana na ?" Nagisa pouted.

"Nagisa, remember what we said? No Snake Faces at the dinner table!"

"Tu bebe Bebe moyu yu fu.."

"I accept your apology." Mami patted Nagisa's head, and she returned back to her human face. The other girls chuckled, watching Nagisa struggle to keep composed in front of something as tasty as cake. "Now, are we ready to eat?"

"Yah!!" The magical girls cheered, with Nagisa almost getting Snake Faced again. Mami smiled, distributing the plates and the utensils, as Kyoko got out the cake cutter. "Alright, now then:"

"It's time to eat!!"

\--

Sayaka sat back down on the couch, her stomach filled with cake. Madoka and Nagisa were playing together next to the doll house, with Homura sitting behind them and fixing Madoka's hair. Mami sat on the other couch, lying down on her side and yawning as she watched the TV. Kyoko sat next to her, leaning back with her head really close to Sayaka's shoulder.

It wasn't a bad life - Sayaka knew that. But she felt like something was missing... She knew already not to complain, because her existence in this time and place was a downright miracle - literally. Without the power of Madoka's wish, she'd be a seed in the magical jungle. She'd spent the last few months before the magical occurrences with Kyosuke, and he'd been her lifeblood for the past few years...

She felt... Empty? Unsatisfied? She didn't know. But something was missing, be it Kyosuke or something else. She yawned slightly, almost dozing off as the sounds around her drowned out. She quickly awoke when she felt Kyoko tug at her arm.

"H-Huh? What is it, Kyoko..?" She turned to her? as Kyoko looked to her. Her face was slightly red, as if she didn't expect Sayaka to respond. She looked around, then back to Sayaka.

"I think I'ma go to the convenience store and get some snacks... C-Can you, er..." Kyoko cleared her throat. "Can you come with me?" Sayaka sat there for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, watching as Kyoko's blush get brighter. She didn't really know why Kyoko was always so soft around her... Maybe she was just shy? But ever since Walpurgis, she's been... Different.

"Are you two heading out?" Mami looked to the two as they put on their coats. Kyoko nodded, buttoning up to keep herself warm.

"We're just gonna go out and get some snacks," Sayaka said, looking to the clock. It was 10:30 PM.

"Well.. You have your keys, right?"

"Y-Yah, I have them." Kyoko pulled them out of her coat pocket, jingling them.

"Okay, well.. Be back before 1, okay?"

"Mkay!" Kyoko grinned, turning to Sayaka. "Let's go!" Sayaka nodded, smiling as she walked out the door behind her best friend.

"No fair," Nagisa said as she pouted. "I wanna go out, too! Mommy doesn't even let me stay up that late..." Mami looked to her, a soft smile on her face.

"Well, when you're older, maybe you'll be able to go out too. Besides, it's important to spend time with the people you love."

"So let me stay up later.." Nagisa said, frowning as Madoka started to clean up the toys. Mami looked to the clock, then at Nagisa.

"Hmm, fine. Madoka, Nagisa can stay up until 11:30 tonight." Nagisa cheered, with Madoka turning to Mami and nodding.

"Homura, are you going to stay up?" Mami looked to the dark-haired girl.

"Oh, I probably won't be able to go to sleep tonight, so... Yeah." Homura smiled, moving her hair away from her face.

"Well then, if so, can you map the route you and Sayaka took this shift?" Mami got up, turning off the TV. "There's something that I need to make sure of." Homura looked to her, and tilted her head.

"Why? What do you think's gonna happen?"

"It's just a hunch, but..." Mami looked to the other girls. Madoka gazed at Mami, and shook her head. "We'll discuss it after Nagisa goes to bed, actually. For now, just map your route for me."

"Sure."

\--

The evening air was cold, the two girls' huddled slightly close to each other as a result. Kyoko rubbed her hands together, then blowed onto them.

"Jeez, it sure is freezin' out here, isn't it..." Kyoko stopped, making sure there were no cars before she started crossing the street.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Sayaka sighed, putting her hands into her coat pockets as she followed Kyoko around. "Why'dya ask me to come, anyways? Were you scared of going out at night?" She snickered slightly, with Kyoko chuckling a bit and shaking her head.

"No, that isn't it. I just wanted to..." She stopped herself, as if she was thinking of how to phrase her words. "I wanted to spend some time with ya'. That's all." Sayaka smiled, jogging to catch up with Kyoko on the other side of the crosswalk. "There's a nice park a few blocks off from the convenience store. Can we go there after?"

"Sure." Sayaka stood next to Kyoko once more, and felt her hand gravitate towards hers. They touched, and then she felt the urge to recoil, but Kyoko grasped, holding her hand.

"Oki then, let's hurry to the convenience store!" Kyoko grinned, running forward and pulling Sayaka with her.

"W-Woah! Wait!" Sayaka chuckled a bit, regaining her balance as she sprinted alongside her. Despite being annoying at times, Kyoko was really nice to her. She felt this kind of... Connection to her, one that she hadn't felt before, to anyone, not even Kyosuke. They ran together in the cold of the night, eventually making it to the convenience store.

"Heheh, beat'cha!" Kyoko snickered, catching her breath slightly as she walked into the building. The clerk gave the two a welcome as they went into the snack aisle.

"Heh, you were pulling me, idiot. Of course I lost.." Sayaka couldn't help but smile in Kyoko's presence. Even as she clumsily stepped through the selection of snacks, grabbing as many as she can and dropping a few... What was this? The vigor and light she had lost two months ago felt like it was returning. She didn't really know why...

"Hehe, Seyiku, do you want anythin'?" Kyoko turned to her, a pile of chocolate snacks in her arms already. "I'll get some for you- o-oh, and if you're still worried that I steal, I g-got a small temporary job, so..." She turned red, her eyes looking away.

"Y-You got a job?" Sayaka chuckled, stepping forward a bit. "Really? That isn't really in your character.."

"D-Dumb! A-After what you told me, in the church, I..." Kyoko breathed in, before quickly exhaling. "I really took it to heart. You helped me a lot, Sayaka."

Sayaka looked at the girl in front of her, and smiled, before patting her head. "Hehe, if so, sure. I'll have some treats." Kyoko looked up at her, her eyes gleaming as she nodded and turned back to the sweets aisle.

"The total'll be $29.88." The clerk looked at the two, Kyoko scrambling to gather her money as quickly as she can. "Thank you... And here's your change. Would you like a bag with that?... Okay, here it is! Have a nice rest of your evening, young girls!"

Kyoko grinned as they exited the convenience store, her left hand holding the two bags worth of snacks they - well, more so Kyoko - bought. "Hehe, she called us young girls. That must mean we look sparkly and youthful!"

"Heh, well, I know _I_ do, at least. For you..." Sayaka snickered.

"Hey! That's mean!" Kyoko turned to her, pouting. "Jeez... Er.. Remember the park I told ya' about? It's right... There." She pointed with her free hand.

"Oh, let's go then. We can chill for a bit before we have to go back to the MC." Sayaka looked at her phone. 11:02. They had time.

And so the two walked across the street to the park. Sayaka plopped down on a bench, exhausted from the day's shift. Kyoko sat down next to her, placing the bags in her lap as she leaned back slightly. She seemed slightly uncomfortable, as if something was bothering her...

"Hey, Kyoko, you alright?" Sayaka looked to Kyoko, who seemed slightly spaced out. "Kyokoo.. Oiii.." Kyoko sat still for a few more seconds, before shaking her head and turning to Sayaka. Her breathing seemed slightly shaky, too.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, I-I'm okay..." Kyoko shifted in the park bench slightly, smiling nervously. "Er.. Sorry for bringing you out here so late when you're already so tired..."

"What? It's alright! Don't sweat it." Sayaka turned to her and grinned, and placed her arms behind the bench back. She tapped on the back a little bit, and sighed. "It sure is cold, huh.."

"Heheh, yeah..." Kyoko nodded, and the two sat there for maybe thirty seconds in uncomfortable silence. "Er.. Sayaka.."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I... have to be honest, there's something on my mind, uh..." Kyoko shivered a bit. "Can we... Talk about it?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Sayaka exhaled, her breath visible in the cold of the night. Kyoko nodded, and got up, seemingly slightly jumpy.

"W-We can walk back, actually, while we talk.. S-Sorry, I just feel really pacey right now and-"

"It's fine, Kyoko." Sayaka pushed herself up, putting her hands in her pocket afterwards. "We can walk, then."  
  


"So.. What did you needa talk about?" Sayaka looked at Kyoko, who's breath was still slightly irregular. Kyoko shuffled a bit, shifting the hand the bags were held with every so often.

"Well, the thing is, I.." Kyoko's heart raced.

"Take your time. Don't sweat it."

"I..." Kyoko gulped. "Okay, look, I'm not big on confessions, and I don't really know what's even happening anymore with my emotions, so-" She stopped herself, and breathed in, attempting to calm herself. "Sayaka, I think I'm.. In love.. With you."

Sayaka stopped walking, slightly surprised. She turned to Kyoko, as if asking if this was a joke. Kyoko shook her head. She was 100% serious. The stood there in silence for a while, the cold breeze blowing over them.

"J-Jeez, is this really why you invited me out here..?" Sayaka chuckled slightly, with Kyoko nodding, stepping a bit closer. "Well..." She stopped herself. She didn't really know what to say, if she was being honest with herself. "I.. I think that I like you a great deal, Kyoko, I- Aagh, I don't really know.." She fiddled with her hands a bit.

"I-It's alright, I know it was sudden, and-"

"N-No. I know I do like you, it's that.." Sayaka stammered a bit, unable to form the words she was thinking. "I've never really felt like.. This. Before. It was hard for me to tell that it was love, and even now, I'm still not sure. I know that I.. I feel really strongly about you, Kyoko."

Kyoko turned to her, blushing as she nodded. "That's okay. I'm fine with that answer." She continued to blush as she stepped a bit closer. "Is this okay..?" She stood a few inches away from Sayaka. "We can.. Walk together like this, while we talk this out."

Sayaka nodded.

"So, er, what do you mean that you never felt like this before?" Kyoko looked to Sayaka. "I mean, you loved Kyosuke, didn't you?"

"Hm, well.." Sayaka thought about it for a bit. "I'm not sure if that was love if more just a silly crush or admiration. I admired him, sure, but..." Sayaka chuckled a bit. "I didn't feel as strong about it as I do now. I think I know now, that I do love you back."

"Ya' sure? You're not just saying that, right?" Kyoko looked towards the sidewalk, breathing still irregular as she inched ever so closer towards Sayaka.

"I-I'm not just saying that.. I've been feeling like this for a while, too. I just don't really know how this works.. Er.." Sayaka turned red slightly, and grasped Kyoko's hand. "I wanna work this out, with you. Because I think I love you too."

Kyoko smiled, placing her head onto Sayaka's shoulder. "Okay. I'm okay with working this out with you. I want cha' to understand your feelings." The two walked together like this, until they reached the MC.

"Hey, Kyoko.. Sleep in my room tonight. I wanna talk with you. A lot." Sayaka blushed as she got out her keys from her pocket.

"H-Huh? Okay. Should I bring the snacks?" She giggled slightly, fiddling as Sayaka unlocked the door.

"Yah. Bring the snacks."

Sayaka opened the door to her room, quietly stepping inside and sitting down onto her bed. Kyoko walked in, still red as she placed the snacks down onto the floor next to Sayaka's bed. She sat next to Sayaka, smiling.

"I've never been in your room before." Kyoko looked up at the ceiling, taking in her surroundings. It was a cute room, with records hung up on the wall along with several cute drawings that Madoka had seemed to draw.

"Hehe, yeah.. I never really let anyone else into the room.. I mean, Mami comes in to get the dirty clothes, but.." Sayaka chuckled a bit. "So, I wanna.. Oh, God, where do I even start... I think I love you."

"Yeah. That's the start. Why aren't you sure?"

"Because, well... Even when I thought I had loved Kyosuke, that was a crush, right..? But with you, I feel so close, like I was meant - I was made to meet you." Sayaka blushed a bit, lying down onto her bed. "That sounded dumb."

"Hehe, I don't think it did." Kyoko fiddled a bit. "Can I lie down with you?"

"Yeah, you can." Sayaka smiled as she watched Kyoko lie onto her outstretched arm. "See, like right now... I'm really happy right now. When I see you next to me, lying on my arm, looking at me, smiling at me..." She let out an exhale as Kyoko scooted a bit closer. Sayaka turned her body, letting her other arm wrap around Kyoko as she looked at her, their two faces now closer than ever.

"I... I feel that too." Kyoko giggled, her breathing shaky.

"Is that... Love..?"

"I.. Think it is." Kyoko moved in a bit closer, so that Sayaka's lips were up to her forehead. "I don't really know, myself. All I know is that I love you, Sayaka." She gulped a bit, pulling her arms up and wrapping them around Sayaka.

"Well, then, we both love each other.." Sayaka sighed. "I guess we figured it out, huh..?" Kyoko nodded, pulling herself up a bit so that her face was directly in front of Sayaka's.

"Yeah.. Does that mean we can start dating..?"

"I... Of course, dummy." Sayaka exhaled a bit out of her nose, pulling her head closer to Kyoko's. "D-Dummy... Of course.. We..." She breathed in, her lips a few centimeters away from Kyoko's. "Is this... Fine?"

Kyoko nodded, moving her lips closer to Sayaka's, the two meeting as they touched in a soft, yet loving kiss. Kyoko quickly backed off, completely red in the face.

Sayaka was red too, her mouth curled up in a soft smile. "I... I love you, Kyoko."

"...i-i luv ya too." Kyoko moved closer again to Sayaka, placing her head onto her chest. The two giggled a bit, with Sayaka sighing a bit afterwards. Kyoko closed her eyes, and felt Sayaka stroking her back.

"..J-Jeez, we really did just do that, huh..." Sayaka chuckled nervously, squeezing her arms tighter around Kyoko. "This makes me... Really happy."

"y-yah, me too.." Kyoko snuggled further into Sayaka's arm and chest. "i-i haven't gotten much love in y-years, t-this is..." She sniffled a bit. "s-s-sorry, i-i-i'm just really... i've been n-needing this f-for a really.. really long time." Sayaka looked down at the girl she held in her arms, her hand still stroking her back as she leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Kyoko. It's okay." Sayaka smiled softly, giving all her love and attention to the girl who began to choke up from her embrace. Kyoko breathed in, a few tears falling out as she laid there. "You need anything?"

"nn-n-no.. just stay here, with me..." She sniffled, her chokes eventually turning into sobs, as the two laid there together, in the warm embrace of love. Sayaka held tightly onto Kyoko, rubbing her cheek onto her hair. She turned to smooch Kyoko's hair.

"I'll be here for you, Kyoko." The two stayed there for around twenty minutes, with Sayaka's love surrounding Kyoko with warmth. Eventually, Kyoko's sobs started to go away, leaving only soft sniffles behind. She looked up at Sayaka, grinning through her tears.

Sayaka smiled back, holding Kyoko as she slipped into her thoughts. This really was the happiest she'd been in a while. Here, holding the girl she loved the most, the _person_ she loved the most. Maybe this was what she was missing, this whole time..? Sayaka used to live alone, in a singular apartment complex, away from her family. She didn't have a falling out, or fight, or anything, but it was for the best. Her only friends before this was Madoka and Hitomi. Kyosuke, although he was her childhood friend, always seemed so far away... Always searching for something else, looking for something else, leaving to pursue his goals.. He never waited for Sayaka to catch up.

But Kyoko.. Was right here. Kyoko's warmth reached Sayaka, and Sayaka was able to give it back in waves. They were able to be like this, together, as girlfriends. Sayaka stroked Kyoko's head, moving down to give her another smooch on the lips. Kyoko looked up at her, tears gone and her eyes dry. She grinned.

"I love you, so, so much, Kyoko."

"I lov' ya too." Kyoko almost recoiled as Sayaka placed her hand onto her right cheek, but forced herself not to. Sayaka smiled. "I really needed that, Sayaka. Thanks."

"Of course. You helped me too, ya' know." Sayaka looked around, yawning. "I was really confused, for a while. But you helped me. Kyoko."

"Yah?"

"Your shift starts tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry.." Kyoko chuckled. "I always try to be safe. It's not like I'm gonna stop now." Sayaka looked at her, looking slightly afraid.

"Promise me."

"I.. I promise.. Jeez." Kyoko exhaled out of her nose, nodding. "Can we go get some food?"

"Huh? Didn't we bring the snacks into the room, though?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry for _fooood_." Kyoko snickered, shifting a bit as she moved away from Sayaka. "Can we eat?" Sayaka looked at her, giggling a bit, before nodding.

"You want me to cook anything?" Sayak slowly got up from the bed, stretching. "Actually, I might wake up everyone else if I do.."

"It'll be fineee, donmai!" Kyoko grinned as she walked out of Sayaka's room, with Sayaka following swiftly behind. The two tiptoed as quietly as they could, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They looked around for some supplies, when they heard someone walking in behind them. 

"Oh, you guys are back," Homura said, walking into the kitchen and towards the fridge. Kyoko looked at her, slightly surprised. "Yeah, I know, I'm usually not up this late, right?"

"No, it's not that.. You braided your hair again." Kyoko eyed Homura's hair, which was braided into two tails behind her. Sayaka, after hearing this, quickly turned around.

"Woah!-" Sayaka covered her mouth, trying not to wake up the house. "You look really cute with your hair like that, ya' know." Homura looked to her, smiling and adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks. I kind of wanted to look a bit softer, after, you know.." Homura pulled out some milk from the fridge. "After _she_ went down, I've finally had time to relax." She got the carton out, looking to the two. "You guys want some?"

"Oh, I'm good." Sayaka smiled, exhaling out a bit as she looked at Homura. This was completely different than how she used to act, yet... It somehow fit her more. "Hm... Oh, that gave me an idea. Mami told me she got some pancake batter a few days ago.. I'll make some."

"Yay!! Pancakes!" Kyoko grinned and cheered. "Oh, Homura, you want some? It was gonna just be me and Seyiku, but since you're awake.." Kyoko turned to the braided girl, who looked to her and nodded.

"Sure. Although, I do have some work to do afterwards.." Homura sighed. "Mami found something."

"Something? What do you mean by something?" Sayaka looked to Homura, as she reached up to the cupboard and grabbed the sealed bag of pancake batter. Homura looked to Sayaka, a slightly fearful expression on her face. At once, Sayaka understood. This was something that threatened their current life. The only thing that could threaten their life, was, of course...

"How big." Kyoko looked to Homura, slightly shaken up. Homura looked at her, and shook her head.

"We don't know yet. But the patterns in Fallen movement all indicate..." Homura caught her breath, trying her hardest not to shake as she gulped in. "It's- ...She's gonna be really powerful. We also don't know when." Sayaka nodded, slowly placing the pancake batter bag onto the counter to fully pay attention. "If worse comes to worse, I may have to..."

"Are you able to move up the date?" Kyoko tilted her head towards Homura. That date being, of course, the fated day when she leaves the hospital and goes to school. Homura looked to her, and shook her head.

"I can't. My wish wasn't to go back in time in general - It was specifically to redo my first meeting with Madoka. If anything happens, I'll have to-"

"Stop." Sayaka looked to Homura, worried. "You're gonna have a panic attack. Stop thinking about it. Eat pancakes with us. Okay?"

Homura looked to her, her breathing heavy as she nodded. Sayaka smiled, turning around to pour the batter into a bowl. "S-Sorry. I just..."

"It's okay! Don't worry 'bout it, Homu Homu." Kyoko grinned as she lifted herself up onto the counter, flopping her legs around as she sat. "We understand. Er... Is anyone else awake?"

"Everyone except Nagisa, I believe." Homura looked to Kyoko, who pulled out a Rocky from her pocket and bit into it.

"Okay then. After we eat... We can talk about it. For now, just tell Mami and Doka Boka that we're making pancakes."

"O-Okay." Homura nodded, turning away and stepping out of the kitchen. Sayaka pulled two eggs out of the fridge, and cracked them on the bowl. Her hands were slightly shaky, Kyoko noticed.

"A strong one, huh..." Sayaka plopped the yolks into the bowl, and reached out for the stirrer. "We'll be okay. Right?" It took a while for Kyoko to register that Sayaka was asking for reassurance.

"Y-Yah! We'll be alright. We'll always be alright." Kyoko grinned, even though her heart was pounding and her palms getting sweaty. She didn't want to fight something on the same caliber as Walpurgis ever again. She couldn't sleep the few days before it, and the day afterward. If they had to face something stronger...

Well, as long as all six of them were together, they would be alright.

  
Right?


	2. The Quintet and The Impending Fall

Four out of the six girls sat together, surrounding the dinner table that they had became so accustomed to the past two months. The plates sat unwashed in the sink, the pancakes already having been eaten a while ago. The grim expression on Homura's face, along with the quivering fear the other four already felt, only worsened the already grim atmosphere. 

Mami walked into the dining room, holding a damaged map in her hands. She gulped, very cautiously stepping towards the table and placing the map down onto it. Sayaka and Kyoko looked down at it, fearful. Madoka shivered, grabbing onto Homura's arm, as if to ask for reassurance. Homura sniffled, swallowing the saliva building up in her mouth. There would be no reassurance. There was no way to know how this would turn out.

"18 days." Mami broke the silence that had been plaguing the room. The other girls quickly looked up, alert and attentive, ready to take in all the information they could. "It's been 18 days since we've last seen an Incubator in Mitakihara City. I've been talking to the magical girls of other cities... There's more of them."

"More Incubators?" Kyoko tilted her head. "W...Why?" Mami shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at the table, contemplating her word choice. It was hard for her to say it.

"I... I have a theory. Homura's power to reverse time and completely reform all entropic acts is.. Quite strong. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you turned back the clock, Madoka would only gain more karmic potential, right?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"They want me. To become more powerful, so they have more energy. So they want Homura to rewind the timeline again. And to do that, they need powerful Fallen." Madoka shivered, having figured it out right away. Why did everything in this city, in this country- no, not even that scale. Why did everything in the entire universe have to center around her? A single girl, one who didn't do good in school, one who didn't have artistic talent, athletic skill, a smart mind... "But then, if it was for that, why would they not have the Incubators in Mitakihara?"

"...I don't know. But that's the only logical explanation I could come up with." Mami sighed, and finally began to unravel the map. "Here, look." It was a map of the entire prefecture. Mitakihara sat at the center, with neighboring cities having red circles littered around them. White circles also appeared, but less often. "The red circles represent every Incubator sighting this past month."

"T-There's so many..." From what Sayaka could see just from skimming the map, there were at least 1000 separate Incubator sightings. All scattered in different neighboring cities around Mitakihara. "A-Are they all different Incubators?"

"There's no way to check." Mami felt her heart quiver as she pointed towards the white circles. Each city had a few scattered inside of them, but... The majority of the circles seemed to be heading towards Mitakihara. "These are... These are Fallen."

There were, at minimum, seventy separate Fallen. Each following circle reached ever so closer, as if they were all heading towards the same spot. Madoka felt her heart skip, as she tightened her grip on Homura's arm. The other three seemed to be in fear as well, staring at the circles, as if blinking would cause them to move closer.

"These are only the ones that were _spotted,_ mind you. Some of them were quick enough to skip by, or secretive enough to sneak undetected towards us... There could be hundreds." Mami's hand shook as she pulled it away from the paper. "I don't know what will happen when they reach Mitakihara.."

"What do we do?" Homura stared dead-eyed at Mami, the pained expression she used to bare for years returning in an instant. "What can we do? At this rate, we'd need to fight.." She stared at the map for a few seconds. "11 Fallen each, including Nagisa. And those are only the Fallen that were seen.."

Mami nodded. She reached into her sweater pocket, and placed another map onto the table. It was a smaller scale map, one of Mitakihara City. A route was drawn out in blue marker. "This is Homura and Sayaka's route from yesterday." It was a simple route, one they had taken many times. Start at the outer limits of the city, and spiral inwards when they felt a Fallen. The Fallen were again, marked in white circles. "Do you see the pattern?"

"Not really.." Sayaka glanced at the map, trying to decipher the pattern. "There's more of them around this section, I guess.." Sayaka put her finger onto the map and circled a section. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Well, that's..." Mami gulped. "That's the set of blocks where Madoka's parents live."

"M-Mama and Papa?!" Madoka jumped forward, slamming her hand onto the table. "A-Are they okay??" Mami turned to her, startled.

"They're alright. If the pattern continues, they'll have to evacuate the house." Mami sighed. "The Incubators are probably trying to provoke Homura to do something. They still haven't found out that Madoka moved away. Although, if they're starting to target specific _blocks_ , we're gonna have a problem once they find our complex."

The five surrounded the table in fearful silence. The lights flickered slightly, before turning back on. It felt like a cold breeze blew over them, but nothing did. The chills in their spine wouldn't stop.

"What should we do? Do we just continue our shifts?" Kyoko slouched down into her chair, her mind cluttered with thoughts. "Or should we try and stick together, all six of us?"

"If all six of us went to fight, the battle would be too cluttered. We're staying in our shifts for now. Once the Fallen start to become closer to the complex, or when the Fallen from other cities move closer, we may have to stick together. If worse comes to worse, we'll have to ask other magical girls for help.." Mami breathed in, attempting to slow her quickly beating heart. "I don't know when they'll come. Always be prepared."

The four other girls nodded. The meeting had concluded, but the dark atmosphere that the table held had spread throughout the house. One by one, the other girls went and left, leaving only Madoka and Homura. Madoka shivered, as Homura grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. This is what the ten years of pain had build up to. If she had to sacrifice everything again, for her, for the girl she held so tightly in her arms and so highly in her heart... She was prepared to do it. She stroked Madoka's hair, her eyes almost becoming wet as she held tighter onto the only glimmer in her life of despair.

"Madoka... I love you so much." Homura felt Madoka's arms moving to embrace her.

"I love you too, Homura." Madoka sniffled as she placed her face onto Homura's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself to save me. Promise me."

"I... You know I can't promise that, Madoka.." Homura gripped onto the back of Madoka's pajamas, guilt overtaking her. "I love you too much."

"Then promise me you won't die. And that we'll get through this together. You don't have to be alone anymore, Homura." Madoka hugged Homura as hard as she could. "You have _me_ now. We'll always be together, Homura."

"...Okay.. We'll do this. Together." Homura slowly let go of Madoka, putting her hands back into her pockets. "Promise me you won't put yourself under others."

"I... I promise." Madoka nodded, her breathing now calmed. Homura let out a smile, grasping Madoka's hand.

"Now then, let's go sleep." The atmosphere felt lighter as the two walked onwards, going into their bedroom on the first floor. They would always be together. Even if the world tore to pieces around them, even if the Devil themself ripped the two apart, if the universe crumpled and shattered, if the sky burned away... They would never be apart. Never. Homura gripped tighter onto Madoka's hand. She was willing to go through with the pain again. If only for Madoka. If her life was the cost to pay for Madoka's ensured happiness.. She would do it.

All that was left to do was wait and see if she would need to fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short ! it's also pretty much just a lore dump exposition thing for this au, because nothing can be completely wholesome in Madoka Magica, now can it? :) the other chapters in the future will be longer, but for now, think of this as just a mini chapter to set everything up. thanks for reading !!


	3. Mami Tomoe is Alone

"...Homura.." Madoka looked to her girlfriend as she put the covers over her. Homura looked to her, and smiled. 

"Yes, sweetie?" Homura scooted into the blanket, and moved closer towards her. Madoka looked to her, slight doubt in her face.

"Are we gonna be... Okay?" She gulped as she moved closer into Homura's chest, and she felt Homura's arms wrap around her. Homura sighed as she tightened her embrace.

"I told you, sweetie. We're all going to be fine, okay?" Homura kissed the top of Madoka's head. "We can get through this together, dummy." Madoka giggled, and looked up to Homura and pecked her lip.

"Oki.. Sorry, I'm just.. Really scared." Madoka closed her eyes, letting herself slowly float away into unconsciousness inside of Homura's arms. "thank you though.. Homura.. I love you... I love you so mu.c.c.h.." Madoka dozed off to sleep. Homura looked to her, and smiled to herself. She brushed over Madoka's hair, and kissed her forehead.

"i love you too, sweetie," she whispered, as she too, slowly went off to sleep.

==

"Hey." Sayaka looked to Kyoko, who awkwardly stepped into her bedroom. Kyoko looked to her, and tilted her head.

"Huh? O-Oh, I thought I c-could sleep here with you.." Kyoko smiled a bit, her eyes looking down to the blue-haired girl who sat down on the bed. Sayaka let out a soft smile, nodding.

"You can.. That's not what I meant, dummy.." Sayaka chuckled a bit. "I.. Your shift. Tomorrow."

"Oh, right.." Kyoko wiped the hair away from her eyes as she stepped closer to the bed. "I'll be alright, don't worry." She slowly sat down on the bed next to Sayaka, and leaned onto her shoulder. "I'll always be oki doki!"

"I-I don't think that's how you use that phrase.." Sayaka snickered a bit, and then dropped herself down fully onto the bed, and turned over, slowly moving up to the left corner of it. "Here, lay down here with meee..."

"Heh, m'kay.." Kyoko felt lighter as she moved closer to Sayaka. "Hehe.." She wrapped her arms around the girl, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so happy right now.."

"Dumby..." Sayaka exhaled out of her nose. "Well, I guess.. I'm happy too." She looked to Kyoko and smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips. Kyoko smiled, and moved closer to Sayaka, and put her head closer to hers, returning the kiss. Sayaka grinned, and turned around.

"Huh?"

"I usually sleep facing this way.. Just spoon me or sum'n.." Sayaka yawned, and Kyoko looked to her, nodding. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around the chest of her girlfriend. "Hehe.. I like this.."

"M-Me too." Kyoko held onto the feeling of pure joy she felt around Sayaka, feeling as if she'd probably need it later on. She remembered the meeting they had just earlier, and began to doubt stuff. What if they didn't turn out okay? What if they failed? What if-

No. She had to stay positive. This is the best attempt in 10 _years._ This had to be the one. There was no way it wasn't. Kyoko slowly calmed her breath, and allowed herself to be in the moment with Sayaka. Be happy. Or else you won't stay alive. That's the mentality of the magical girl, and one that Kyoko had to abide by.

She gripped harder onto Sayaka's chest. Sayaka yelped out in pain, and she quickly loosened the grip. "S-Sorry.."

"It's okay, but.." Sayaka coughed. "Ow.. What was that for.."

"I-I didn' mean'ta.." Kyoko gulped. "Sorri.. Just kinda.. Scared. Ya' know?"

"Yah, I know.." Sayaka moved back, snuggling her back into Kyoko's chest. "For now, we should sleep, though.." Kyoko nodded, and stayed silent, moving her head towards the back of Sayaka's neck. Eventually, the two fell asleep.

==

"Nagisa.." Mami opened the door to her bedroom. Nagisa laid flat on the ground, the blanket rolled up around her. She was asleep. Mami giggled a bit, and stepped over to her. "You silly girl.." Mami patted Nagisa's head, smiling as she watched her snake-face twitch around slightly in her sleep.

"tu bu... a beb u.... at a...." Nagisa babbled in her sleep, causing Mami to snicker. She adopted such a cute child.. She yawned a bit. It was getting quite late, wasn't it? She stretched her arms as she made her way to the bed from which Nagisa fell off. No blanket.. Well, she couldn't just snatch it from her daughter, now could she? She sighed as she plopped down onto it. The room was cold, even with the windows and the door closed. Mami shivered a bit, and tried to get herself some sleep. Tomorrow.. It was Kyoko and Madoka's shift, wasn't it? She wondered if they were gonna be okay.. No, now isn't the time to worry about such things!.. But the Fallen were getting closer, weren't they..

Mami shook her head. For now, it was time for her to get some sleep. But she couldn't.. It was at times like these that she wished there were someone older than her in the Complex, just someone who would be able to take care of her. She wished her parents were here.. She wished her parents were alive.. She shook her head. She was already over this, wasn't she??..

But it isn't something you can get over, can you? She shouldn't even be alive right now.. She already had a miracle happen. She didn't get two. Mami gulped as she turned around to face the wall. She was scared. She wished she had mom and dad now, when she needed them.. No. No no no, she had to be strong. She _had_ to be strong. For the other girls..

But the other girls had someone. Homura had Madoka. They were a couple for a while, weren't they? She honestly couldn't stand how lovey dovey they were.. Or, rather, she was jealous. She herself was heterosexual, but still.. The thought of having someone who loved you.. And she was pretty sure Kyoko and Sayaka were a couple. Or rather, she was definitely sure the two liked each other. Aarrgh, why couldn't she have someone!!

Mami scoffed at herself as she closed her eyes. She can't be jealous over them. That isn't what she wanted. She didn't want a boyfriend or anything. She wanted a dad. She wanted a mom. She wanted a family. She wanted to go home everyday, with her mom and dad making a nice and tasty dinner, with all of them eating together and enjoying the meal and being alive and...

Mami sniffled. She couldn't be upset. She was the mom now. She had Nagisa. That was family. She had to be strong. For them.

But it didn't hurt to dream, right?

==

Mami was still awake in her bed when she heard her phone alarm ring. Well, it was more so Nagisa's alarm, because Mami never woke to it. She turned over on her mattress to watch her daughter's eyes quickly snap open, perfectly synced with the third beep of the alarm.

"wah... isz mornin..." Nagisa rubbed her eyes as she turned over and got up. "woah, i was on the floor!!.." She observed her surroundings carefully, and turned to Mami, quickly realizing that she was already awake. "Mom!!" She jumped up onto the bed and gave Mami a hug. "You're awake!!"

"Y-yeah, i'm awake.." Mami yawned. She had tried to go to sleep all night, but she just couldn't. Her mind was too cluttered and her heart too tight. She wanted someone.. She really wanted someone she could let everything out too... Maybe it was time she got a therapist? There's no such thing as a magical girl therapist, though.. Well, it wasn't the magical girl work that was really the problem, but still..

She rubbed her eyes, and opened them to see that Nagisa had already ran out their door, and into the living room. Mami sighed to herself. Her daughter was already so energetic, after just waking up... And look at her, laying in bed all night, silently crying over the fact that she had no one to hold her when she was done. She quickly shook her head, the tears in her eyes flicking away. She couldn't be like that.. After all, she was Mami Tomoe! She had to be a strong upperclassman! She had to show the other girls how tough the resolve of a magical girl should be! How she was perfectly fine and unneeding of assistance!

But that really wasn't true. She _really_ needed someone. She needed someone who was able to give her love, and not just friendship, or admiration, or respect, or even indifference. She _needed_ someone, she needed anyone.. Her face filled up with tears again as she lied pathetically on the pillow. She couldn't be weak.. She couldn't be.. She... She choked up, and began to sob alone on the bed. She was really pathetic, wasn't she?

It had been two hours, and Mami Tomoe still laid alone on her bed. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the ceiling. She heard a slight knock on her door, and was too tired and done with her upkept persona to even respond. The door slowly creaked open, and she heard the soft footsteps of a sneaky magical girl walk inside. Must be Homura, then. Homura already knew how pathetic she was. It was fine. Who cared.

"You can't just lay there forever, Mami." Yes she could. Go away. Go away, now. She really didn't care. If she was being rude. Or if she was acting out of character. She was so tired. Was this how Homura felt? After being so alone, for so long.. Tch. Homura had it worse off. Mami couldn't complain.

"We're really worried about you, Mami." She knew that already. She knew they were worried. But she couldn't bring herself to go out there. She couldn't bring herself to go see her kouhai when she was like this. Even though she didn't care. She didn't want to worry them. Maybe she did care. Who knows. She certainly didn't. She was a useless fucking blob on a bed, making someone who has gone through Hell for an eternity worry about her being lonely sometimes.

"Mami." Yes?

"Mami.." She heard the door close. Did Homura leave?.. No, she probably didn't. She wasn't the kind of person to do that. There she was. Her footsteps came closer to the bed as she sat down next to Mami.

"Mami, I know how you feel." Of course you do. You're Homura Akemi. You're the strongest magical girl in the entire universe. You've stared death in the face day after day, year after year, for a decade. You were much more suited to be a magical girl. You were much more suited to be an upperclassman. What was the point of Mami Tomoe?

Homura sat down onto Mami's bed, as she stared at her yellow-haired upperclassman. Mami laid on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. Homura gulped. She wasn't good at comforting anyone who wasn't Madoka. But she cared about Mami. So she had to try.

"Mami-"

"Yes?"

"Mami, I know how you feel-"

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!! YOU'RE FUCKING _HOMURA AKEMI!!_ WHAT'S THE POINT OF ME WHEN THERE'S A HOMURA AKEMI??" Mami realized that she had spoke her mind too much, and turned around, towards the wall, and away from Homura Akemi.

"M-M.. Mami, that's.. That's not what I meant. I know what being alone feels like. I.." Homura gulped, and moved closer to Mami on the bed. "You're allowed to feel like this, if you're conflicted about that."

"I..." Mami sniffled. "Why should I be allowed to feel like this? Why should I be allowed to feel emptiness and loneliness, when you have it worse? Why should I get to complain about not having parents, when you haven't seen yours in a much longer time than I have? Why should I get to complain about having no love, when you've seen nothing but hate and death for ten years?" Mami felt the tears coming again. Goddamnit.

"..." Homura felt herself hesitate. She was too scared of yelling. She was too scared of people being upset at her. Even after seeing it, day after day, year after year, she was too scared of yelling. She was too scared of people hating her. She was too afraid of messing up. Hell, her entire ability and _life_ for the past 10 years was trying to fix a mistake. Now that she wasn't able to rewind, now that there were no save points, now that every word she said was permanently etched onto the handle of the clock, she was hesitant. She usually wasn't. During the time loops, she tightened up whenever someone yelled. Luckily she had been able to stop time, and breath. But she couldn't here. She felt that, if she did, she would be disrespecting Mami. She held back her tears, and wiped them away. 

"I-Its.." Fucking stuttering. Always with the fucking stuttering, the moment someone got even _remotely_ upset with her. No. "It's.. It's not a competition, Mami. Just because you think I've been through worse doesn't mean you're not allowed to-"

" _I KNOW THAT!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO T-"_ Mami stopped herself when she heard Homura catch her breath. "...I know, Homura. I'm sorry." The two of them sat there in silence for a while, both sides sniffling quite a bit. Homura gripped her fist. No stopping time. Not unless an emergency.

"I know.. That it hurts. Like that. But I don't feel what you're going through. Feeling like you have to hold yourself back because you feel someone's gone through worse. And I'm sorry, that I can't relate to you on that." Homura moved closer, and started to stroke Mami's back. She felt Mami shiver a bit, and she recoiled suddenly. Was it okay to comfort her like this.. "Mami.. Let it out. I don't want you to be upset anymore.."

"I... If I do, you're gonna cry.. I don't want to get upset and have you get sad because of it.."

"Mami.." Homura moved closer to pat her head. "Mami, I'm here for you. Do you want me to call anyone else over?" Mami gulped, her shivering continuing. She was holding back the tears again. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to yell at anyone. She didn't want anyone she knew to see her like this.. Homura was the only exception, but- "Mami..?" Homura held her right shoulder. She gulped, her defenses suddenly disappearing. Her tears slid down her cheek.

"o-okay.."

Sayaka and Homura sat down on the bed, surrounding and comforting the breaking-down Mami. She felt so pathetic, so weak.. Crying in front of her kouhai, breaking down, and pushing her problems to them.. She felt like absolute garbage..

"Mami?" Sayaka slightly fiddled with her hair. Mami suddenly had to catch her breath. She hadn't had someone do this in so long.. Mom..? Was that you..?

"Mami, we're here for you, okay? You don't have to say anything. You don't have to thank us. Just let us, okay?" Homura's hand slid down Mami's arm, and eventually grabbed onto her hand. Her vision went foggy. When was this? When was the last time that... Someone had comforted her like this.. When was..

Sayaka gave a tight hug to Mami from behind. Mami felt herself choke up. She hadn't had one of these in so long... When was the last time? When was the last time someone had ever hugged her. She knew. It was six years ago. Really.. Was it that long..? It felt like a lifetime.. Well, it _did_ happen when she was 10.. She can remember it. She remembered it clearly now. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about it, but she...

Mami felt all of time disappear, the girls she cared about so much disappearing too, as her mind and soul was sent back into the past, 6 years ago, the day that there was a three-car collision on Mitakihara City's freeway.

==

It was a busy day - Mom had a doctor's appointment that day, I believe, and I didn't know why, although I did recall hearing some old noises maybe seven months prior. That had something to do with it, of course, that I knew now. But back then, I didn't. I just assumed my mother had eaten a watermelon seed, or something of the sort. It wasn't like the watermelon was due that month... But we had decided to go check-up on it, just in case. So, instead of watching dramas together on the TV, we were getting ready to go on a car ride during heavy traffic.

"Mami, don't forget your coat!" I heard my dad call out from the first floor of our home. Of course I wouldn't forget, silly. I hastily opened my closet door, and observed the coats that I had. Which one was it that I wore... I don't remember. I don't remember anymore. It was probably that one.. Or maybe I _did_ forget to wear one.. No, no, I wouldn't forget!

"Hurry up, dear!! The traffic's gonna get worse!" My mom called out to me from the living room. I smiled, making sure my hair was perfectly curled as I turned off the lights to my room.

"Yes, coming!!" I ran out of my room, quickly putting on the coat that I chose as I stepped down the stairs. The steps were creaking.. Was I gaining too much weight? I better not overeat.. Wow, if only I had seen myself now. I always thought overeating and weight gain were a sign of gluttony and disgrace.. Look at me now..

"Look at our little girl! Always so pretty and ready for action!" My mom snickered as I gracefully descended the steps. I looked up to her and smiled. Did I smile? God, I hope I smiled...

"Hehe, mom... I told you not to call me that, it's embarrassing.." I turned slightly red as she walked over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "H-Hey!!

"What? I just wanted to give my darling daughter some love.." She came over and gave me a hug. God, I miss her.. I miss her hugs, I miss being able to see her..

"Oh, are you two having some fun without me?" My dad walked in from the kitchen, and outstretched his arms as the three of us embraced in a group hug. God, I used to think those were so dumb and sappy... What I would give to be able to hug my parents like that again.. I'd sell my soul for that, but I already did sell it.

We got into the car, and I noticed how beautiful and clear the sky was that day. There were only maybe one or two clouds in the sky, none of which blocked out the beautiful sunlight. The light glimmered perfectly onto the puddles that laid on the sidewalk. I smiled as I opened the rear door of our car, and stepped in, the car being slightly cramped from boxes and other such items being inside.. Now that I think about it, those boxes are probably what saved my life.. Well, it was the Incubator that did, but those boxes made me live long enough for me to make my wish..

I remember sitting on the left side.

I don't want to think about that right now. Me and my parents, in the car. My mom put in one of her CDs, with dad making a joke vomiting face. I giggled slightly, as my mom looked to him and pouted. My parents were so nice.. I don't think I ever saw them once fight.

"Jeez, we've heard this one a million times already, at least listen to the other 16 songs on the thing!" The car became lively, the three of us all laughing together. My mom only liked one of the songs on the disc - she hated how the other 16 sounded. Too loud, she said. Too much, she said. She probably only liked the first one because that's one of the songs that played at their wedding.

"I hear her sing it too, when she's in the shower.." I giggled as my mom looked to me and pouted. My dad let out a hearty laugh, as he started the car's ignition. The car shook slightly, before the sound of the engine came on, one final time. "Dad, don't forget your seatbelt!"

"Heh, I almost forgot! Thanks, Moomoo-"

"Hey, don't call her that!" My mom lightly slapped my dad's shoulder, and he chuckled. Jeez, I hated it when he called me that.. He never meant that I looked fat - he just thought it sounded funny. But still...

My mom sung the song maybe 6 times already as we got off of the freeway. It was maybe another 18 more minutes drive to the hospital.. I was so bored. I looked outside the window, and watched other cars pass by. Sleepy... But I hated taking naps inside of cars. I yawned as my dad turned right onto the street. I looked out to the front, and watched my mom and dad talk about things.. I don't really remember what, anymore.. I only remembered how nice I thought it was to see the two of them so happy together..

After a while, my dad turned to my mom, slightly annoyed.

"God, your songs making it too hard to hear the street noises!" My dad chuckled as my mom looked to him and tilted her head. I looked to the door window, uninterested in hearing their joke debate.

"What do you mean by street noises?" My mom snickered as she eyed the street light. "Oh, it's green." I felt the car jolt, as it slowly started to move forward. 

To this day... I never really knew if it was green.

"You know.. The honking of horns, the busy sound of tires moving, tire screeches, engine noises, stuff like that.." My dad sighed as the car moved through the street. Maybe he was right. I don't remember hearing it, either. I only remember seeing it. The car that swirved through the street at full speed, and the screeching of its tires as the driver tried to stop it. I felt time slow down and my heart stop as I watched the car come ever closer to ours. I remember saying something about it. I remember my dad turning to his left, and his eyes widening as he realized what was coming towards us. My mom didn't notice, she was looking straight towards the light. I wonder what she was thinking back then. I wonder what my dad was thinking. Actually, I know what he was thinking. I remember exactly.

"Dad-"

"I'm sorry." Were the last words I ever heard out of my father's mouth.

The car collided with us with a harsh bang.

I felt the car rattle as we flipped over, the car rotating and colliding with the sidewalk and the metal of the other car flinging towards us, and the sound of scraping ringing in my ear as we both crashed together. It all happened so fast, yet... I remember it like it had been slowed down. Every detail was noticed by my eyes and ears.

That is, until I blacked out.

When I woke up, I distinctly remember two different things: the metal pole that had flung through my mother's chest, and the box of books that had blocked many, many shards of glass from hitting my face and neck. The next things that came to mind, as I moved forward in shock of seeing my mother, was my leg. My leg.. My leg had been completely crushed. By what, I no longer recall. I remember fire. I remember the feeling of tightness in my chest, of agony in my legs. I remember when I saw my father's shocked face as his head laid limp on the driver's side armrest, his eyes widened and his features limp.

I remember hearing shouting, and cursing, and sirens. I remember not being able to move my body. I remember the pain in my femur. I remember my ribcage. I remember my left arm. Hell, how was I still alive after almost everything on my left side was utterly mangled? I don't know. It was a miracle. But the miracle hadn't even happened yet.

It was a cat. It was a cat looking directly at me through the window. Beckoning. To me. It called my name, its white head tilted and its tail shaking. I remember seeing its red dots for eyes and thinking an angel had descended upon me. It asked me if I wanted to live. I knew, at once, that this wasn't a mirage. It wasn't a delusion I was having before death. It felt like God had given me another chance. I reached out to it with my mangled left arm. I tried to speak out an answer, but my vocal cords were crushed. In my mind, I remember it speaking...

"Your wish has been granted."

"It's a miracle you got through that unscathed," I heard the doctors say as I sat in the emergency waiting room, my face blank yet horrified as I nodded. I felt like I knew what they were going to say. "Now, as for your parents.. I'm so sorry."

I only nodded, not saying a word. Tears were already streaming down my face. I felt like I had cheated my parents. We could have gone together. All as one, as a family. I felt like they would be mad at me. I felt they hated me. I had cheated death. They had not. Why hadn't they? Why..

"They passed away in the crash," I heard him say. I nodded. My tears wouldn't stop flowing. The cat on my lap got wet, and shook its head. I gripped the gemstone that had appeared in my hand after the crash. I gripped it tight. I hated myself. I absolutely hated myself.

It was past midnight when I had finally gotten home, with no one to cook me dinner. With no one to give me hugs, and tell me bad jokes, and kiss my cheek, and ask how I was doing, or help me with my homework, or watch drama with, or hold my body tight as I sobbed and cried. I fell to the floor, sobbing as I gripped my gem ever tighter. How could I have done that? How could my parents be dead? This had to be a dream. This had to be a cruel, sick dream.

I would wake up when I went to my parent's room. I would wake up when I saw them there, watching TV and laughing loudly. I would wake up when I saw them smile when they looked at me, their daughter, their beauty, their love. I would wake up when they wished me goodnight. I would wake up when... I opened their door. They weren't there. Everything was left as it was when they had left it. The only thing different was a whiteboard I saw on the wall. Name ideas? For what? Who cared. My parents were _dead. They were_ **dead.** And I had left them behind. I couldn't sleep that night. Or the night after. Or for the next month. The first time I had slept well after the incident was two years after. During which, my parent's home stayed up. Like a ghost, it stayed along with the whiteboard. A minute drop in a tsunami of emotions and memories.

Looking back on it now, I know it was name ideas for a child. I saw it again three years later, in clarity, once I finally had the courage to return home, and I realized. I would have had a sibling. Someone who could have been with me right now, someone who I could care for, someone I could hold and cherish, someone to give light in my dark and horrible life. I don't think I slept well that night, either.

I remember the names that had been on the whiteboard. Chelsea, Tori, Hajime, Mio, Rin, and many others... They were all crossed out. There was only one named circled, the one that they had most likely decided upon to name my would-be sibling.

Her name was Nagisa.

==

Mami laid on her bed, asleep on her kouhais' laps. Sayaka and Homura sat there, smiling as they stroked her head. Mami's tears dried out, and her eyes became less wet. She breathed calmly as she slept, six years worth of burden released in under an hour. Nagisa walked in eventually, and decided to sit down next to her mom. She too, eventually fell asleep. So did Sayaka. After a while, Homura did too.

And Mami Tomoe was alone no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :) sorry that this took a while to get out - school busy and stress go brr. hopefully you enjoyed this one! there might be a few errors, because i didnt feel motivated enough to proofread it as hard as i usually do :< but im quite proud of this one! definitely didn't rewrite it 4 seperate times. thanks for reading gamers <3 love y'all, and pray to never forget: being meguca is suffering.


	4. Kyoko Sakura is a Girl. Kyoko Sakura is a Girl. Kyoko Sakura is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//written depictions of dysphoria, mentions of suicidal thoughts
> 
> if uuuuu don't like trans kyoko get out :3 i don't really headcanon it but i really wanted to write something like this, and kyoko also kinda fits! sorry not sorry if you get upset over a character being trans lol but i am sorry if you get dysphoric or something while reading this :( don't forget you are valid !! :) and you are the gender you identify as <3 thank u my megucas

Kyoko walked out of the Fallen's labyrinth along with Madoka, a single Grief Seed held between two of her fingers. That one had been rather easy to find, but the rest would be scattered along the edges of the city, having just arrived from neighboring towns. There was probably no point in scouting out anywhere that wasn't the direct outer edge of Mitakihara, as the Fallen had only just gotten here from their long journey..

"Oi, Madoka," Kyoko blurted out as she turned to her pink-haired companion. "You doin' alright?" Madoka looked to her, and nervously nodded.

"M-Mhm! I'm doing okay, j-just a little shaky still from fighting that last Fallen." Madoka smiled, a small _gulp_ emanating from her throat. Kyoko returned the smile with a grin, before turning to look out at the place they were in. It was a construction area that the Fallen had managed to get lost in, and it was a miracle no one was hurt. That Fallen had a pretty big range.. Well, for now, there didn't seem to be any casualties.

"Alright then.. We should probably get outta here for now and start heading south. This place kinda gives me the creeps, reminds me too much'a that old church, anyways.." Kyoko tilted her head towards the glass-less window, a full four story drop, before walking towards it and simply hopping out. Madoka hesitated for a second, before doing the same thing. After a second or two, they landed on the ground, and began to run towards the signal they felt.

Kyoko's head started to tingle slightly the more the two ran.. Was she sleepy? Nah, it wasn't that, she'd make sure to get as much rest as possible every night.. Well, she had stayed up a tad bit late, with the scary thoughts of the Fallen approaching, along with the cuddling and kissing she had done with Sayaka.. She blushed a little as she recalled it, her legs moving almost on their own as her Soul pounded in response to the signal.

"Kyoko, don't space out.." Madoka let out a slight giggle as she watched Kyoko's head suddenly jolt up and look towards Madoka with a slight blush on her face.

"Shaddup," she said with a slight chuckle as the two ran on. It didn't take them as long as it did earlier to reach this Fallen, but it's signal was rather intense.. Kyoko gulped a bit. She was sorta worried about having to fight this one, but it was no problem.. Right?

It wasn't, thank God. The two walked out once more, now each of them holding a Grief Seed in their free hand. Kyoko turned to Madoka, and tilted her head left. "Oi, let's get a move on." Madoka nodded, and followed Kyoko towards the next signal, and repeat.

It took the two most of the day to scout out the entire city - it was probably around 7 or 8 PM when they got back to the Complex. Kyoko rubbed the back of her neck, her pocket full of maybe three or four Grief Seeds. There were a lot of them today, much more than the usual one to two that roamed around late at night. The house was surprisingly quiet, the only noises being snores that emanated from Mami's room. 

"Well, guess we're done for the day, huh?" Kyoko turned to Madoka.

"h-huh? o-oh, yeah, i'm okay.." Madoka seemed to force her smile as she tilted her head, giving Kyoko a small thumbs-up. Kyoko nodded, although she did notice the false smile that Madoka gave out. Rubbing her eyes, Kyoko made her way to the altar, where she carefully placed each Grief Seed that they had got. "d-do you remember their names?" Madoka said sleepily, as she walked over and placed her share of Grief Seeds down as well.

"Y-Yah, I remember their names, er.." Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose. "S-Sorry, just a bit tired. Can ya' get the cli'board?" Madoka obliged, grabbing the clipboard out from the drawer and handing over to Kyoko. A few minutes of writing, and... The two's shift were finally complete. Kyoko plopped down on the couch with a large _sigh,_ her back aching and her legs sore. She looked down at her Soul Gem, it being slightly foggy, but she had used one of the Grief Seeds earlier today, so it wasn't that bad. She heard the soft steps of someone behind her, and turned to see Mami, rubbing her eyes.

"oh, you're back, kyoko," Mami said with a smile. Kyoko nodded at their caretaker, and watched as she sat down on the couch besides her. "how was it?"

"We did alright, but there were so much more Fallen than las' time." Kyoko leaned back onto the couch, shaking her head. "Where's everyone else?" Mami looked to her, and tilted her head towards her room.

"We all fell asleep together, heheh." Mami sighed, slowly getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna make dinner. Anything particular you want?" Kyoko looked up to her, her mind slightly foggy. It took a few seconds for her to register what Mami had asked.

"H-Huh? Nah, anythin's fine with me.." And with that, Mami walked away to the kitchen. Kyoko slouched down even further, and sighed. She was tired - and her crotch in particular was absolutely sore. It felt like it was going to fucking explode, the damn thing. She should probably take out the.. What was it again? Tucker. Yah, tucker. She should probably take that out.

She groaned as she got up, her lower half burning slightly as she limped her way to the bathroom. She wondered how she was able to make it that far without feeling like her.. Without feeling her crotch explode like this. She winced at the pain slightly as she pulled down her undergarments, the pain lessening slightly as she spread her legs a bit. She sat there for a bit, letting the pain loosen out before she loosened her panties, and slid them back up. That was so much better.. Jesus Christ. Aagthg, her dick felt like it was going to burst there!!

She slowly walked out of the bathroom, feeling slightly better as she heard the bickering of Sayaka and Homura downstairs. She loved hearing them talk, honestly. As she walked down the stairs, she felt the pain lessen even more. Thank god. It was really getting uncomfortable running around the city, to be honest. And it wasn't like she could just tell Madoka that she was..

Bleh, whatever. Enough thinking about that for now. She walked down the stairs, the bickering getting louder as she finally reached the dining room. She looked to the two arguing girls, and chuckled a bit, walking over to the blue-haired one as they continued on.

"I'm just _saying_ that monkeys are _pretty_ stupid," Sayaka went on as Homura simply took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked back to the blue-haired one, and shook her head.

"Monkeys are so cool," Homura said with a passion in her voice. "They eat banana and swing from tree." The two sat there in silence, before breaking off into laughter. After a few seconds, Sayaka finally noticed that her girlfriend was sitting next to her.

"Oh, Kyoko!!" Sayaka smiled so purely as she quickly turned and gave a warm embrace to her. Kyoko grinned, her face red as she returned the embrace. Sayaka looked to her, and down her body. "You okay? You look kinda sore.."

"Huh? Y-Yah, I'm okay." Kyoko lied as she sat with the group. Although it was lessening, the pain was still there. Not like she could do anything about it now, without seeming weird with going to the restroom twice in a row. She sat there uncomfortably as Mami walked over, a tray full of bowls of noodles in her hands. Carefully, she placed it down in the center, the other girls staring in amazement at the delightful-looking meal.

"Hm, is everyone here?"

"Yah!" Sayaka grinned, her eyes closed as she looked up at Mami.

"Oi, idiot, Madoka isn't here yet." Homura chuckled a bit, as she leaned back in her seat, stretching her arms as she looked to the hallway. "She'll be here right... Now." No one came out of the hallway. "Now." Nope. "N...Now." No way. "Tch, nevermind." The other girls snickered as Nagisa looked around, before closing her eyes."

"Now!" She yelled out, with the girl in question appearing from the hallway as if summoned. Homura looked at Nagisa dumbfounded, before nodding. The other girls laughed even harder as Madoka walked towards the seat next to Homura, slightly confused but too lazy to ask.

The meal was pretty good - Mami always did her best in providing the girls with meals that were absolutely delectable. Kyoko put her hands into her coat pocket, yawning a bit as she made her way over to Sayaka's bedroom. There Sayaka laid, arms spread out and her eyes wide open.

"Yo, Kyokoooo.." Sayaka said as her eyes turned to meet the redhead's, a smile on her face. "You're hereee!!" Kyoko snickered a bit as she walked in, taking off her coat.

"Why wouldn't I be here, idiot?" Kyoko exhaled slightly as she plopped down on the bed next to Sayaka, her eyes droopy and tired. "Might just fall asleep like this.." She yawned once more, turning over to her side away from Sayaka, the blue-haired girl turning as well to wrap her arms around her. "Hehe."

The two giggled a bit as they laid there in bed, sleepy, but not yet wanting to sleep. It was still Kyodoka team's shift tomorrow, so she probably _should_ get some rest.. But the thought of staying up late with Sayaka cuddling together overpowered that thought. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

After a while, she turned back over, to look at Sayaka's face. Sayaka looked slightly confused, but didn't mind, as Kyoko's urged her to get up slightly so that she could wrap her arms around her as well. And so the two laid there, in each other's arms, talking for a while, Kyoko felt her mind start to doze off, but forced herself not to. She wanted to be like this forever, in Sayaka's arms, and Sayaka in hers.. God, Sayaka was so pretty, wasn't she? Much prettier than her.. So much.. Awh, fuck, the dysphoria's gonna set in again, isn't it...

Kyoko shook her head as she laid there in Sayaka's chest. Sayaka noticed her state, and looked down at her, bumping her chin up against her head. "Hey, you alright?" Kyoko looked up, slightly flustered.

"H-Huh.. Y-Yah, I'm alright!" Kyoko forced the best grin she could as she looked at her girlfriend. "I.. I'mma go out for a piss." She hastily got up, making sure to cover her flustered and upset face as she quickly walked away. Kyoko gulped, having forced the worst possible excuse she could to leave Sayaka for the time being. Her chest tightened, she walked over to the bathroom, and locked the door. She quickly slouched down besides the door, her face scrunched up and her heart clutched.

Goddamnit. She didn't even know she could _get_ dysphoria at this point. She'd already transitioned, and it's not like anyone misgendered her, or ever could really tell. Could they tell? She quickly grasped her shoulder in fear, but hesitated getting up to look at the mirror. Her breathing started to speed up. This wasn't good. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm it, but she just couldn't stop hyperventilating. She gulped, trying her damned hardest not to break down into tears. It was hard, and she failed, a few tears escaping her shut eyes as she cursed herself. She didn't have the right to complain about stuff like this anymore. She already got what she wanted, didn't she? Why did she still hate herself? Why did she still feel uncomfortable with her body? When she already had the one she desired, when she already got the looks she needed, the body that fit her, and the name that was right. Why then, why was it still hard? Why did it feel like she never really was one.. Fuck you, Kyoko Sakura. You _are_ a girl, so shut...

It was kinda hard not to think about it, though. She was a girl. She was, so why was it so hard to make her brain shut up? If she was a girl, why wouldn't the bad thoughts just go away? If she was a girl, why was she like this, clumped up in a bathroom and crying because of a dick she didn't want, of a voice that was just slightly too deep, of the shoulder that was just a little bit too wide, of... Of... She didn't even _fucking_ _KNOW_ _anymore, okay?!?_

Her chest tightened as she sat there, for an amount of time she couldn't bother to keep track of. Her thoughts became jumbled, and she couldn't even remember the original reason she was crying. All the bad thoughts had become combined into one, horrible, terrible monster, and it wasn't one she could hit with her spears. She clenched her fist, her breathing rapidly speeding up even still as she began to sob. It was all her fault. It was all her fault that her entire family was dead. If she hadn't come out.. If her dad hadn't been _so_ **fucking supportive** , if he didn't break off of the church because of their transphobic beliefs, if SHE JUST DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING THAT ONE TIME, **THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. MOM, AND DAD, AND HER LITTLE SISTER. AND SURE, THEY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A PERFECT LIFE, BUT THEY WOULD HAVE FUCKING HAD ONE. IF SHE WASN'T SO SELFISH, MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH MOM AND DAD RIGHT NOW. MAYBE SHE COULD HAVE TOLD THEM ANOTHER TIME, MAYBE SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO. MAYBE SHE COULD HAVE JUST NOT WISHED FOR HER DAD TO BE HAPPY, FOR HIM TO FINALLY BE PROUD OF HIMSELF AS HIS CHURCH GREW IN FOLLOWING. MAYBE KYOKO SAKURA WAS A TERRIBLE FUCKING MISTAKE. MAYBE SHE SHOULD DIE. MAYBE KYOKO SAKURA SHOULD JUST GRAB HER SPEAR RIGHT NOW AND-**

Kyoko heard a knock on the door, and quickly cut off all her thoughts. How could she even think that.. She tried to hold in her sobs as she heard Sayaka's voice at the door. Kyoko stayed as silent as she could, her chest tightening even further as she heard Sayaka speak.

"Hey... Kyoko... I don't trust you, when you said you were... Alright.. Are you.. Are you sure?" Sayaka's voice sounded hesitant, as if not wanting to insult her in any way. God, she was so nice. Kyoko didn't even deserve her. She didn't deserve shit. She didn't.. 

"Kyoko..?" Sayaka shook around the doorknob, but it was locked. She didn't get any response. Sayaka knocked harder on the door. "Kyoko.. Kyoko are you okay.." Sayaka started to shake as she knocked even harder. "Hey.. kyoko please, kyoko answer-"

"n-n-n-n.nno." Kyoko's voice was extremely shaky, so there was no point in lying. Her lack of breath and her tears could be heard through her speech, so who fucking cared at this point. "ii-i-iii-i--i" Her breath disappeared for a second, and she hyperventilated to bring it back. "i-i-i--i-i'm not o-ookay. I--i-i-i'm not, b-b-b-but i d-d-don't wanna t-talk about it, s-s-so.." Kyoko gulped, her sobs coming back once more, and her tears making her eyes puffy as she let out a harsh cry. "jj-j--jj-j-just l-l-l-lleave m-me f-f-or now...." 

Sayaka felt her tears coming too, as she grasped even harder on the door. She couldn't bare to hear Kyoko like this.. She couldn't dare leave her be, when she was sobbing this hard, when she sounded like she was desperate, when she sounded like she was wallowing in pain and self-pity. She gripped her fist, before finally coming to a conclusion. Her sword summoned in her right hand, and she took a deep breath. She twirled it around, before striking down the door hinges, and grabbed the door handle, pulling the door off of the frame as she tossed it to the floor in a heavy slam.

"h-h-h-h-huh?" Kyoko quickly turned her head around, her face completely wet at this point. Sayaka dropped the sword, and her knees gave way, as she fell over and gave a warm, tight embrace to her lover. "s-s-s-stop..."

"no... i won't stop, kyoko.. kyoko, i love you.. kyoko, i love you _so so_ much.. i can't just not.. i can't just not care about you, idiot!!" Sayaka held back her sobs as she held Kyoko tighter. She felt Kyoko shake a bit, trembling. She made her hug tighter, never wanting to let go. Kyoko's chest tightened once more, before finally giving way, her sobs continuing and her tears returning.

The two sat in the bathroom for a long while, with the other girls slowly coming in to check up on them. Mami was the only one who noticed that the bathroom door had been utterly destroyed, but she couldn't get mad at them or ask them to pay. She'd do it herself later on, she guessed. And now the four other girls (Nagisa had already been put to bed) embraced Kyoko, as her sniffles and sobs continued, before finally calming down.

"S-s-sosrry......." Kyoko sniffled once more, as she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor. The other girls nodded, getting up as well. Sayaka got up last, holding Kyoko's arm and side so that she didn't fall over.

"It's okay, Kyoko.." Madoka looked to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it!" The other three nodded once more and gave a verbal agreement. Kyoko sniffled again, but her mind felt much clearer than before. Her friends were so nice, she... Ugh, she loved them so much.. Look at her, getting all emotional now..

The five walked downstairs to the living room, Sayaka and Madoka holding Kyoko tight to make sure she didn't slip or stumble over. After a few seconds, they made it there, Kyoko plopping down and wiping her eyes as the others sat beside her to comfort her.

"i-i-i..." Kyoko gulped. "t-thank you."

"Of course!" Mami smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Kyoko." Homura stroked her head. Madoka simply nodded in agreement.

"Err.." Sayaka looked to her girlfriend, still worried and scared. "Can I ask.. Can I ask why you were-"

"Yah." Surprisingly, Kyoko felt slightly eased right now. The other girls all had their attention on her, and she still felt like shit, but.. She felt that they wouldn't mind. She gulped, letting her breath calm further. "C.. Can I have water first.." Mami nodded, quickly getting up and running over to the counter to get water.

"T-thank you.." Kyoko spoke, gulping down the water as quickly as she could. Her breath was steadier, and she felt the feeling of dysphoria and hatred finally dissolve away. It wasn't completely gone, but hey, when was it ever? She swallowed the last of the water, and sighed, placing the cup down onto the coffee table (well, it was more used for tea) in front of her. "I.. This is gonna be kinda hard to explain, so I-"

"You want me to?" Homura looked down at Kyoko, and Kyoko turned to her in surprise.

"Huh, how would you.." Oh, Kyoko was stupid. Homura probably knew already, as Kyoko most likely told her in at least one other timeline. "N-No, I got this.. Thanks for offering, Homu." Homura nodded, and smiled. She got at least one on her side, already. "Okay, the thing is... I'm..." Kyoko gulped again. "I'm trans. I'm a trans girl, ya' see." Her breath was surprisingly stable as the other girls looked at her. They nodded slowly, one by one.

"I don't see a problem with that," Mami spoke with a gentle smile and face.

"Yeah!" Madoka beamed, happy that Kyoko was able to let that out.

"Mhm," Sayaka spoke with a smile, leaning down onto Kyoko's shoulder and gripping her hand. "Nothing wrong with that!" Kyoko breathed in. She was sure Madoka and Mami were telling the truth, but as for Sayaka..

"Really..? Sayaka, you don't mind..?"

"H-Huh? Why would I? To me, you're Kyoko! You're my girlfriend, Kyoko Sakura, dummy!" Sayaka stuck out her tongue, her lips curled up in a smile. Kyoko looked to her, slightly more convinced, and smiled back, nodding.

"O-Okay.. Well, I was... Argh, I was just really upset and stuff, so.." Kyoko gulped. "Sorry." Once more, the girls reassured her that it was okay. She was okay. Kyoko nodded, listening to each and every one of them. "I-I'm better now, so don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Sayaka gripped Kyoko's hand. Kyoko breathed in for a second, before swiftly exhaling.

"Yah!" Kyoko grinned. The other girls nodded, and gave her a swift hug and reassurance. After a while, some of them started to head off to bed, more, before it was just Sayaka and Kyoko sitting together in the living room. Kyoko gulped, leaning over on Sayaka's shoulder before sliding down and landing softly on her lap. "A-Are you sure that-"

"Yes," Sayaka spoke with a smile on her face. "Of course it's okay. I love you sooooooo much, idiot.." Sayaka blushed a bit as she stroked Kyoko's head. "Why would I care?"

"W-Well.." Kyoko chuckled a bit. "I guess I shoulda seen that coming, huh.." Kyoko smiled, as she laid there in Sayaka's lap. After a while, Kyoko felt herself dosing off, so she tried to get up, but Sayaka stopped her.

"It'd be a pain to walk all the way back to the bed again.. Let's just go sleep here." Sayaka chuckled a bit as she leaned her head back, dosing off as well. Kyoko looked to her, and smiled, moving herself closer up toward's Sayaka as she laid there calmly on her lap. After a while, Sayaka fell asleep. And, after a few minutes, Kyoko did too.


	5. Does Anyone Care About Hitomi Shizuki?

Hitomi sat down at the side of her bed, her arms around her knees as she placed her head down onto them, sighing. It had been two months since she last heard from her best friends.. Was it 'best' friends if they were her only friends? And were they _really_ 'best' friends if they hadn't gone out to contact her for so long... She was honestly super worried about them. Did anything happen, did she say anything wrong..? Was Sayaka still mad at her, for taking her childhood friend, for taking the only one she loved? What about Madoka? Was she okay, did she get hurt, or did she run away, or..

Hitomi gulped.

What if they _both_ hated her now? She didn't really know what she said to upset them.. Was it that offhand comment that she made? About girls not being able to love other girls.. She was.. Half joking. She didn't really understand about it back then, and she _still_ didn't understand that much, but now, after researching it a little bit (she had been worried about them, and had searched it up online - after reading for a good hour or so she saw that girls can, in fact, love other girls), she realized what she said was a little bit.. a great bit wrong.

Hitomi sighed, and slowly got up, before suddenly hearing a slight _buzz_ of her phone, which laid on her bed. Quickly, she turned around. Was it Sayaka? Madoka? Anyone? Was it Kyosuke, her beloved, her... Oh, who was she kidding! Kyosuke doesn't have time for her. He'd been rehearsing for recitals, _going_ to recitals, and the only times he's free is the time the two spent together at school, and.. She should have known what she was getting into, falling in love with a musician, but she didn't know it would be _this_ taxing! If anything, she was _saving_ Sayaka!

...That one wasn't true either. She remembered Sayaka's face. She remembered the way she looked at Hitomi, that day, the face of absolute hatred, as if her soul were about to absolutely burst! Luckily, some red-haired girl came to drag her off, but.. She should probably apologize to Sayaka.. But first, time to respond to this message!...

It was an alarm that she forgot to turn off, reminding her that today was her, Sayaka, and Madoka's friendship anniversary. Really.. Really, friendship anniversary, friends who couldn't be bothered asking how she was doing, friends who were _too_ **preoccupied** to speak to her, too preoccupied! Truly, the world was a busy place.. Kyosuke too, Kyosuke was also always preoccupied, always working somewhere, always practicing, always..

Argh, gosh darnit! Why wouldn't her friends just _talk_ to her? Why wouldn't they just give her a single message, even just a "hey, we're still alive, and we're okay, but we're busy!", or something like that! Why didn't they text her? Aargh... Might as well try to call them. Might as well..

= Ring! Ring! =

= Ring! Ring! =

A click. Did she pick up?

"H-Hello.. Sayaka? Madoka? Are you-"

"Eh? Whose this?" The voice of a raspy girl escaped the phone's speakers.

"U-Uhm.. I'm Hitomi, I'm Sayaka and Madoka's.. Friends.." Someone she didn't know? Had they replaced her in the friend group already, already cut her out from their lives? Did they really hate her _that_ much??

"Er.. Seyiku! Doka! Someone's calling ya', a' er... Hitomi?" The raspy voice called out.

"Hitomi?" She heard the familiar voice of Sayaka ring out. Please, _please_ talk to her..! "Oh, er..." Why were you hesitating to talk!?!? Just come to the phone and _say_ something to her!! "Er... Tell her I said hi." She heard the sound of Sayaka walking away, and her eyes started to water up.

"O-Oi! Ya' can't just leave 'er like that, she _called_ ya, I.. Doka!" She heard the sound of the unknown person scrambling around. "H-Here! It's from Hitomi."

"Hitomi!" She heard the soft voice she knew so well speak out so happily. "Gimme, gimme!" She sounded happy.. Thank God, at least she knew she had _one_ friend, now... "Hitomi, is that really you?"

"Y-Yes! Madoka!!" Hitomi felt like she was going to cry. Finally, she got a hold of one of them! All the other times, they would just hang up... Thank you, unknown person, for answering!! "I-It's me, Hitomi!"

"It's been so long! How have you been?" Madoka spoke, as if talking to an acquaintance, an.. An acquaintance? Was that what Hitomi was?

"I'm.. I'm doing quite well!" Why did she lie? Why didn't she tell her true feelings there? "I-I was just wondering.. Why haven't you two been.. Talking to me at all?"

Silence from the other side. "Because it's dangerous to.. talk to you.." D.. Dangerous?? How was it dangerous for her to talk to Hitomi?? What did she do? Was she rude with her words, was she.. A burden, was she bashful?

"H-How is it dangerous, to just _talk_ to me, please.. Madoka.. Madoka?" She heard the sound of Madoka sniffling up.. It sounded like it hurt her, too.. But if it hurt so much, why not just talk to her anyways! Why not talk to Hitomi? Why not..

"I... I have to go, Hitomi. I'll see you at school, okay? But we can't... We can't talk, okay? We can't get close, okay? We can't... We just can't! I'm s..." Madoka started to choke up. Why? Why are _you_ choking up, when _Hitomi_ was the one suffering? When she was the one who had to wait for you two to pick up, and when she finally got to, two _months_ after they last spoke, one of them didn't even bother speaking to me, and the other sounded so distant? Why? Why couldn't they talk to her, why couldn't they just-

The phone clicked again. Madoka had hung up.

.. Come on.. Couldn't they just... Couldn't they just talk to her, even if just a _little_ bit? Instead of further distancing themselves? What were they even.. How was Hitomi _dangerous?_ How was she, at all, harmful to them? She just wanted to talk to her friends again.. She just wanted to..

**"You're having trouble, aren't you?"**

..Who was that? Hitomi cut off her tears, them falling slower as she looked around, around her room.. There was no one there.

**"I'm over here, at the window!"**

The voice sounded oddly soothing, yet cute at the same time. She turned to the window. There it was. A cat. A white cat, with long.. thingies dangling from its ears. It tilted its head, its face etched in a permanent smile.

**"You're having trouble with Kaname Madoka, right?"**

How did it.. How did it know? How was it talking? Hitomi had many questions to ask it, but instead decided to wait, to see what the cat was talking about.. Had she gone delusional? The thought was funny.

**"You aren't delusional. I'm very real!"**

..It heard her. It heard her thoughts.. If so... She might as well talk with it, right? She _was_ having problems with Madoka Kaname, you see.. Madoka wouldn't talk to her, and her other best friend, Sayaka Miki, didn't even _bother!_

**"..That must really hurt, being abandoned by your friends like that."**

It did!! It really did hurt, cat, c...?

**"You can call me.. Kyubey."**

Kyubey, oh what a nice name! What a nice voice, one who actually empathized with her, one who listened to her! Oh, with it, she'd need no friends!.. But it'd still be nice to talk to them..

**"You want to talk to them? You wish to speak with Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka?"**

...Yes! she did, she really did! But they always kept ignoring her.. They always-

**"There's a way for you to talk to them, you know!"**

...

...Really?

...Okay, I understand.

...A wish?

...Witches?

...If it's to talk to them, I...

...I don't know, I...

...They're one too?

...Without me?

...Okay.

...I'll do it.

...Please, Kyubey, let me talk to my friends.

...I wish to be able to speak with Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki again!!-

Hitomi felt something crucial lift from her body? Was it burden? Was it pain? No, it was in fact the creation of the greatest burden, the start of the biggest pain. But Hitomi Shizuki didn't know this. She didn't know anything, in all honesty. She just knew that this would bring her closer to her friends..

Right? 

Because Kyubey said so. And she trusted it. With all her heart.

And all her soul.


	6. hey yall its me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt a chapter but i need yalls thoughts hehe

this isnt a chapter but i needa explain myself  
====

Okay, okay. I need some help from you all. Sorry for not posting for what.. Two months? I hadn't been as motivated in Madoka stuff, I had some stuff going on too - not trying to like, make excuses or anything, but yeah.. I kinda stopped writing Magical Complex, huh?

But I really love Madoka Magica. And I'm proud of Magical Complex, even though I kinda left it to rot for a while. So, if anyone's still there, I'm wondering about something and I wanna know what y'all think.

..If I started over from chapter five, would that be alright with everyone here? As in, if I removed chapters 6-8, and started writing again from there, would that be alright with yall? I know its kinda stupid of me, going back on something I already wrote, but honestly I realized that there was a much, much better way I could have taken the story, and I was kinda disappointed in how I only saw it after posting chapter six, lolol.

So, what do you all think? Would that be okay with you guys, if I simply omitted those few chapters? Because I really want to continue Magical Complex, I really do. I have so many ideas for the characters that I can write in this AU. But I wasn't motivated for a while - so, would that be alright with everyone? 

Again, again, I'm really sorry. For leaving everyone hanging for a few months. This year, I'll really try harder, I swear. Thanks for reading Magical Complex, sorry for leaving you all in the dark for a while, but thanks for supporting magical complex since the beginning ^^

yall can bash me in the comments for leaving dhfdhdfh kinda deserve it


	7. A New One Appears - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> :)  
> I ONLY  
> PROOFREAD TWICE
> 
> thank u for sticking with me gamerss hope ya like it <3

Homura was just about to go to bed.. Well, that was a lie. She was just about to lie in bed, stare up at the ceiling for hours, and pass out at 4 AM. Luckily, though, she spent a second or two fumbling with her bookmark, which allowed the vibrations of her ring to catch her attention. Pulse, pulse.. Pulse, pulse.. It was a rather faint, heart-beat like signal, so the cause of it was most likely a good few miles away.. But even so, something like this was rather rare.

She sighed, pushing the bookmark down deeper into her book, taking a deep breath before shutting it. If it was a Fallen forming close to where they were, it would make sense as to why there was a pulse, but.. There was no other magical girl in the city except for them. This was no Fallen. What other kind of magical energy was similar to this?

..She had a few ideas.

"Hey, Madoka." Homura turned to her lover, who was lying down rather inelegantly on the bed. Madoka looked in her direction, tilting her head.

"Yes?"

"Remember when Sayaka became a magical girl?"

"..I wasn't there when she did." Madoka continued lying there for a second or two, before pulling herself back up. "What about it, though?" Homura seemed to be deep in thought for a while, spacing out as she considered all options.

"I think.." Homura looked out of the window. This feeling she felt in the back of her mind wasn't good.. She thought back to every time, every moment that Madoka had sold her soul. Every time, every rewind, the energy in that moment grew stronger, stronger, even more stronger.. And, by the final time she had sold her soul, you could literally _feel_ the heat coming out of her in that moment. The effect it had on the Soul Gems were, to be quite frank, very frightening. It felt like her soul was being buried alive in a warm blanket..

That feeling..

Although it was much, _much_ less powerful then the feeling back then, it was the exact same one. Meaning, of course, that it was from the same source.. A new one. A new magical girl had just come into being inside of Mitakihara. Judging by the pure feeling - since most soul sellings didn't even _produce_ energy able to be picked up by the Soul Gems..

She was strong.

==

".." Hitomi twirled around, her dress flowing around with her as she did so, all the while staring at her mirror. "I look.. Nice." Even though the outfit was as complicated as it was, it didn't hold her down at all - in fact, she wouldn't be surprised if it weighed nothing at all. She seemed to be wearing two different shoes, the one on the left rising up a few inches higher than the one on the right - in fact, there were many uneven elements in her outfit, and it was bothering her, although only slightly.

On the right side of her stomach, there seemed to be a piano-like lining, covering up an area that seemed to be otherwise exposed. On her left arm laid a sleeve, which went up to her elbow before stopping. On her right, she was sleeveless, a fancy piece of jewelry wrapped directly under her shoulder. It was gold, and seemed to be holding a crystal-like object within it.

"What is that?"

 **"It's your Soul Gem, Shizuki Hitomi."** Kyubey's ears twitched once or twice, as it hopped up onto the bed to inspect Hitomi further. **"The outfit seems to fit you rather nice."**

"You really think so?" She smiled a bit as she turned around once more, in awe at the odd complexities of the getup. Despite being rich, she usually never wore anything like this, and.. Despite being asymmetrical, it was pretty. Actually, maybe the asymmetric aspect made it stand out a bit more.. "I miss going out, getting nice outfits like this.. But there's no reason to go out without any friends.."

 **"Isn't that the reason for this, then, Shizuki Hitomi?"** It's tail bounced around as it tilted its head. **"With the wish you just made, you'll be able to see your friends again!"**

"Oh, right.." Hitomi looked hesitantly at the mirror. "..Is that really going to work, the wish? After all, nothing else I've done has ever worked.. I've been trying for months, and-"

 **"Well, it's not a matter of if it works, but more so of when! The moment you made the wish, it came true.. But now you have to wait for it. It might happen tomorrow, for all you know!"** Kyubey's unchanging face seemed to be displaying a feeling of excitement.. Or maybe Hitomi just imagined it. **"But, something just as important is going to happen tomorrow, too! Your first Witch hunt!"**

"First Witch hunt, huh..? Hitomi eyed herself up and down, her heart shaking slightly as she thought of what was to come. "I'm going to have to.. hunt the Witch.. in this." She had never harmed another creature, let alone slain one. How would she be able to-

**"I know what you're thinking.. But you got this. You're strong, Shizuki Hitomi."**

"I.. Am?"

 **"Very."** Kyubey got up, and stepped itself over to the window. **"Don't worry about a single thing. Everything's going to go exactly the way we want it."** We, of course, being a non-inclusive we. We, the Incubators. Not Hitomi.

Well, her wish _would_ come true.. All wishes come true. No matter how small, no matter how large.. If your karmic potential can pay for it, it would come true.. And, for some odd reason, Hitomi had a rather notable amount of karmic potential in her. Maybe it was because she was friends with Madoka Kaname, or maybe it was just within her since the beginning. Well, the reason didn't matter so much for now.

She seemed to be a bit quiet, now. She was probably thinking to herself, giving Kyubey time to process information in its head. It liked looking out at the city whilst doing that. The chaotic nature of lights, of cars, of movement, was a nice contrast to the usual calmness and quiet of its speedy brain. Let's see.. Right now, it could feel 28 magical signals within the confines of Mitakihara. Of those signals, 7 were magical girls. Leaving 21 unknowns. Out of these, only a few - maybe 8 or 9 - were Witches. The rest of them were just Witch Minions who were strong enough to be noticed.

Seven magical girls.. That was quite a lot of them, especially for a city of this size, _especially_ considering the sheer power of a few of them. The main ones on its mind were, of course, the famous Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka. Out of the _entirety_ of Incubator minds.. Those two were some of the strongest they had known, and were certainly the strongest alive today. The pure energy that was welling up inside of them right now was enough to double, nay, triple the lifespan of the universe. Just from two girls, that was unheard of, especially since most magical girls only added a few million years or two.

However, it wasn't like that energy was something that would last. The two of them hadn't expelled their energy yet.. And it would eventually start to drain. From fatigue, age, stress.. The energy in them would start to fade the further from their wish-making date they lasted. If they didn't give into despair within the next decade or two.. That could seriously put a damper in the Incubator's plans.

If only it could make the two of them mature faster.

Well, it could.

That was what Shizuki Hitomi was for.

==

"hnn.. you still can't sleep, homura?" Madoka rubbed her eyes, being woken up by the other's shuffling in bed. "what's wrong?" She yawned a bit, and turned to her.

"It's just that, uh.." Homura sighed. She never was able to go to sleep at a reasonable time, but tonight was different. "..Remember when I brought up Sayaka turning into a magical girl earlier? It's related to that."

"yeah, i remember that." Madoka giggled a bit. "you still haven't told me why you asked that.."

"Well, it's because.. I think there's a new magical girl in Mitakihara." Homura decided the best way to say it was to do it bluntly - after all, that's what she usually did. "And she's probably really strong."

"..a new one?" Madoka shivered a bit. "we should go look for her in the morning, after my shift.."

"If you want to, sure.. But I'm not sure that's a good idea. If she's that powerful.."

"well, if she's a new one, it's not like she's going to hurt us, right?" Madoka let out one of her trademark smiles, dissolving all - no, most of Homura's worries. "we're probably just going to have to talk to her a bit.. and comfort her, too.. but it's all gonna turn out alright."

"Yeah.." Homura didn't have a good feeling about this. She wasn't used to this.. To change. After all, months after months, years after years were spent not changing. Doing the same thing, day after day, routine after routine, plan after plan.. She wasn't used to a change in plans. Everything about this situation made her uneasy. She didn't want anything to disrupt the life she had now, and she would be willing to fight for it.

She just hoped that the price wouldn't be as high as she thought it would be.

==

"Hey, Kyoko.." Sayaka sighed, shaking Kyoko as hard as she could. "Your alarm's been going off for hours." She pinched the bridge of her nose, before opting to just smack her cheek. "Wake up."

"Ow! I'm up, I'm up.." Kyoko was not up. She groaned as she just barely managed to pull herself up from her lying position. "What time is it?" She looked to Sayaka, who simply - with an angered expression - pointed Kyoko's phone in her direction. 6:46. With a shift that started at 6:30. "Awh, shit."

"You even set it up for 5:30.. You said you were gonna get you and Madoka something to eat, _re-mem-ber?"_ With each syllable, Sayaka poked her finger hard onto Kyoko's cheek.

"Ow, ow, alright, alright..!" She pouted as she rose out of the bed. "Well, maybe if ya' didn't blabber on about how much ya' loved me and wanted to kiss me, and _very gross things that I definitely don't care 'bout,_ I woulda woken up on time." Kyoko's pout turned rather smug as she watched Sayaka's face go red. "I get it, when it's night, ya' love me, but in the day-"

"Just get ready already!" Sayaka threw a pillow to the back of Kyoko's head, who responded with a loud chuckle. "Jeez.." Sayaka couldn't help but smile, though. It kind of _was_ her fault that Kyoko was up all night.. But it wasn't like she could help it, either.

After all, she did feel pretty bad for leaving Hitomi hanging like that, and the only way she could feel good before her sleep was if she smothered Kyoko in her love.. That wasn't really the right way to deal with her emotions, but she didn't know how else to do it. After all, she and Madoka had an agreement..

Speaking of Madoka, there she was, walking carefully into the room. "O-Oh, you're awake now, Kyoko." She stepped in further, with Kyoko nodding and squeezing her way out of the room.

"Yah. Sorry for waking up late!"

"Don't worry about it." She looked back as Kyoko walked out, before turning to Sayaka. "..Hitomi called last night, didn't she?" She let out a sad sigh.

"..Yeah, she really did." Sayaka pulled herself out of bed, putting her house slippers on before stepping over to Madoka. "..It's for the best that we don't talk to her."

"I know, but.." Madoka teared up a bit, stepping closer to put her head onto Sayaka's shoulder. "I just feel really bad, I guess.. Is what I'm trying to say. After all, she's our best friend.."

"And it's _because_ she's our best friend that we have to do this.. I miss her too, Madoka." Sayaka stepped back a bit. " I miss talking to her, but it's not like we have much of a choice. If we keep talking to her, Kyub- the Incubators would see."

"Yeah.." Madoka looked up to the ceiling. "It's for the best.. And this is the best we can think of, right?"

"Right."

"And we _won't_ regret this or feel bad later?"

"..We might feel bad, but we can't regret this."

"..Okay." Madoka turned to leave the room. "I trust you a lot, Sayaka. I really hope you're right about this." She stepped out, her footsteps a lot softer than they usually are. Sayaka sighed, standing there in her room alone for a few seconds more, before deciding to go out and follow her. The walk to the living room felt a bit longer than before, but it was probably just due to her being sleepy.

"Mornin', Mami." Sayaka plopped next to her on the couch, and looked at the TV. "What episode is this?"

"I think it's a rerun." Mami sighed, and looked around at the people sitting on the couch, and noticed that there were only two others, besides herself. "..Looks like Homura's still asleep." Sayaka nodded.

"She usually wakes up around 12, doesn't she? What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I guess we can do with just some eggs, for now.. I'll make some more later for when Homura gets up, and that can be our lunch." Mami smiled a bit as she turned to look at Nagisa. "Jeez, do you wanna hear what happened with her? I got up to make breakfast for Madoka and Kyoko, and she insisted on helping.."

"Haha.. What happened when she 'helped'?"

"She fell asleep.. On the floor! Out of all the places.. She could have went to the couch, but she.." Mami giggled a bit as she stared at her child on the couch. "I had to put her there, and she still won't wake up."

"Well, she doesn't usually wake up this early.. She might have to soon, though."

"Yeah.. I need to teach her how to use her magic more." Mami sighed, getting up. "You want tea?"

"Sure." Sayaka waved at Mami as she left the living room.

"Er, uh, where's my coat.." Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom, her hair messy as she walked into the living room.

"Coat hanger."

"..I'm an idiot."

After a few more minutes of fixing up herself, Kyoko was ready to begin the shift, and she - along with Madoka - left with their breakfast still in hand.

==

"So, where'ya feeling the signals today, Madoka?" Kyoko snickered as she put her hands into her coat pockets, the cold morning's breeze making her body feel rather cold. Madoka shook her head, and put her hand down onto her ring.

"I'm not.. sure. Let's just do the normal patrols for now." 

With that, the two set off, first patrolling the parameters of Mitakihara.. It was rather easy to find Fallen there, as there were quite a few travelling from other cities. After only three hours, the two had managed to defeat five Fallen, using up one Grief Seed in the process.

"..Phew. I'm beat. Let's take a break." Kyoko laid back onto the grounds of the abandoned skyscraper, wincing a bit as her back smacked down. "Ouch."

"Hehe, be careful.." Madoka smiled as she carefully sat herself down as well. "..There's a lot more than there used to be last month."

"Yah.. Prolly all the Fallen from the other cities finally reaching here." Kyoko sighed. "We're gonna have to work a lot harder everyday, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Don't wanna.." Kyoko groaned, rolling over. "We used to only have two or three of 'em every so often, right?" She held up the Grief Seeds she had in her hands. "Now we have more than that every day."

"It is a big change.." Madoka looked up at the sky, the wind continuing to blow hard. "But for now, we just have to deal with it. It'll die down eventually, probably.."

"Don't like probably, but whatever." Kyoko looked up at the decaying ceiling. "..Ya' think they're gonna start school up again soon? I mean, the building got destroyed, but.."

"I heard they're just gonna have it be online.. I'm not really looking forward to it, though." Madoka sighed. "I already don't do that good.."

"Well, if you're really worried, be like me, ay? Full F's."

"..You never even went to our school, did you?"

"Don't think so." Kyoko sighed. "Haven't been since elementary, I think."

"Really? I can help you catch up.."

"Nah, i's fine. After all, Fallen are more important.. And I'll have to deal with Nagisa's babysittin' shtick.. 'less she goes to school too."

"Hehe.. I guess it's fine if you stay behind to babysit her. It's not like you're registered as living in the city, anyways."

"Yah, exactly!" Kyoko grinned. "Uh.. Hm, wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Uhm, sure! I don't think I have money, though.."

"I do." Kyoko pulled a wallet out of her coat pocket. 

"..Hey, that's Sayaka's!"

"Mm." Kyoko snickered. "I'll pay 'er back some other time. For now.. Kinda want Mcdonald's."

"Let's get Mcdonalds, then!" Madoka stretched her arms, pushing herself off the ground. Kyoko lied there for a second more, before too getting up. "What time is it?"

"Lemme check, uh.. 9:30. We'll be back in action at 10ish." Kyoko grinned as she put her phone back into her pocket. "Les go."

==

Hitomi's alarm rang out at 9:00, but she was already wide awake. She had already brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and even went around and cleaned her room. She hadn't had this kind of energy in a long while, so she decided to put it to good use.. But the one thing she hadn't gotten was something to eat.

 **"Heading out already?"** Kyubey hopped onto Hitomi's shoulder as she was putting on her shoes, who shrugged with a smile on her face.

"I just decided to get something to eat.. After all, I better start the day off right!" Hitomi giggled as she stepped out of her family's apartment. "I need to be ready to fight the Witches!"

 **"That's fine."** Kyubey wiggled around a bit on her shoulder.

"They really didn't see you as we stepped out!"

**"Yeah! After all, I can only be noticed by people who know of magic!"**

"..But I didn't know of magic!"

**"That's different though, since I chose to let you see me."**

"Oh.. I see!" Hitomi smiled as she skipped over to the elevator. "So I might really see Sayaka and Madoka today?"

**"Most likely!"**

"Yay!" Hitomi grinned, pressing the ground floor button. "I can't wait!"

**"It always struck me as so odd.. Humans have so many things they eat."** Kyubey looked around as Hitomi walked down the sidewalk. **"And they choose what they want to eat, not because of the nutritional value, but of the joy it gives them?"**

"..I guess you can say that, yeah!" Hitomi looked down to her phone, checking the time.. 9:16. "Like, for example.. I'm going to Mcdonald's because I want a burger."

**"Yes, and you want a burger because you like it, not because its nutritious.. How is that different then, at that point, to addiction?"**

"Well, addiction is when you can't _stop_ doing something, right? So, I'm not addicted to eating burgers.. I just much enjoy them." Hitomi smiled. It's been a while since she had someone to talk to. Even though it was rather odd speaking to something not human, it was nice.. But there was someone - no, to people - even nicer that she hoped would talk to her later on today.

"Yes, I'll have, uhm.." Hitomi gave her order to the employee at the counter. He seemed a bit out of it.. Maybe he was just drowsy. After getting her order number, she sat down at one of the tables, with Kyubey hopping down onto it. "So, after this.. I'll have to fight Witches. I hope I'm good enough.."

**"Like I said before, you're strong, Shizuki Hitomi! I'm sure you'll be able to do it."**

"..Hopefully, you're right in that." Hitomi looked up at the ceiling, with time passing by.. "My order's taking a while." She looked down at her phone clock.. 9:25. And they got here at 9:20.. She got up, signalling for Kyubey to get onto her shoulder as she went to the counter.. But there was no one there. "That's odd.."

**"..Be careful, Shizuki Hitomi. I feel the energy.. Of a Witch."**

"E-Eh? A Witch, already?" Hitomi looked around frantically. "W-Where?"

 **"I think it's inside of there."** Kyubey pointed its.. Arm? Leg? It pointed an appendage over to the Employees Only door.

"In there..?" Hitomi carefully walked behind the counter, and gingerly placed her hands onto the door.. Opening it. It didn't seem that there was anyone here anymore.. Where were they? There was an employee here just earlier..

 **"Over there, Shizuki Hitomi!"** Kyubey hopped off her shoulder, stepping its way over to a strange.. Dark, seed-like crystal which was lodged into the wall. **"This is the Witch's Grief Seed! If you touch it, you'll be taken to it's Labyrinth!"**

"L..Labyrinth..?" Hitomi took a deep breath, and grabbed onto her ring, which formed into a full Soul Gem in her hand. "I have to go into it's.."

**"Don't worry - you got this!"**

"..I got this." Hitomi gripped onto the Soul Gem, and felt a small light enveloping her.. After a few seconds, she had transformed into her magical girl outfit, and she clicked her Soul Gem into place on her shoulder. "Are you coming with me, Kyubey?"

 **"Yes, of course!"** Kyubey hopped back onto her shoulder. **"Just touch it, and you'll be in!"**

"Alright.." Hitomi put her hand over it, hesitating a bit.. What if she messed up? What would happen if she.. No. No, she couldn't think of that right now. Because she was going to see Sayaka and Madoka later. So she couldn't worry about anything.

She placed her hand onto the Grief Seed.

And just like that, she was in.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Although it clearly resembled and most likely was an elevator.. It also didn't. The walls were something otherworldly, fluctuating in and out of existence as a mushy, carpet-like mass of memories. The ground was solid, but it seemed to be made up of liquid, and.. Although Hitomi's shoes sunk in a few inches, they weren't wet. A language she had never seen before flashed on the 'elevator door'.. Before disappearing. Down they went, slowly at first, but quickly becoming faster.

"So this is.. This is what a Witch's Labyrinth is?" Hitomi's heart was beating out of her chest as the elevator continued to descend, faster, faster, ever faster, ascending as it descended, fading in and out of this world, out of every conceivable dimension as they continued to descend.

**"Yes, this is a Witch's Labyrinth! From what it seems, this isn't just a weak one, either! Be careful, Shizuki Hitomi!"**

"I-I will!!" The walls shifted away, shifted inwards, disappearing and reapppearing, tangling within itself, merging, unmerging, glimmering, as they continued to fall. Time and existence itself seemed to be only a suggestion in this world, this world that Hitomi had to endure in order to see her friends.

Downwards, downwards, downwards. But also going up.

Then they stopped.

"D-Did we reach the bottom?" Hitomi looked around, hearing an old, rusty chime of an elevator ding as the walls simply stopped being.. Or maybe the walls were never a thing to begin with. Out beyond the elevator were huge conveyor belts, on a scale of which Hitomi couldn't even comprehend. Atop them sat massive poultry, turkey, chicken.. Which seemed to be phasing out of being alive and dead, all at the same time.

Hitomi gulped, heart racing as she hopped down. She landed cleanly onto the ground, which seemed to be made up of the same substance as the poultry.. Disgusting. She looked around, before deciding on a direction and running. Some of the poultry were following her.. She could see them behind her when she didn't look at them, and when she turned around, they would be dead.. But they were alive at the same time, eyes watching, always watching as she ran, sprinted.

Then, one of the chickens jumped out at her, screeching a horrible sound akin to a fork on a plate. Hitomi grimaced, terrified and unready for anything this world had to offer her.

**"No, don't take it! Quick, do something! Use your magic!"**

"I don't know how!!" Hitomi stepped back as the chicken got ever closer, whilst her hands instinctively reached over to the piano on the right side of her stomach, and pressed down harshly on the notes. The notes hit, a small burst of what seemed to be light flying out of her stomach. It radiated out like a radar, slamming itself into the chicken.

The chicken froze for a second, morphing as it faded away from existence. Hitomi stepped back once more, mortified.

"D-Did I do it..?" She looked around, finally looking down to notice the piano lining now extending around her in a circle. "What is.."

 **"It's your magic! See, I told you!"** Kyubey's voice echoed in her ears. **"Now, let's go defeat that Witch!"**

"Y-Yes, let's go!" Off Hitomi ran, her weapon surrounding her like a table as she made her way towards where she believed the Witch was.

==

"O-Oi, Doka.. There's a Fallen in that Mcdonald's." Kyoko stared at the golden arches, the energy from the Fallen shaking her up slightly.

"You're right.." Madoka stepped forward, and carefully opened the doors. "It doesn't look like anyone's in here, though.." She looked around. "You check the bathrooms, and I'll check the Employees Only."

"..Mkay." Kyoko let her ring flash, the light enveloping her as she transformed, before sprinting to the bathrooms, a spear in hand. "Not in here!"

"Alright!" Madoka, too, transformed, and carefully held up her bow. "Hurry back!"

"Yah!" Kyoko sprinted back, skidding on the floor as she twirled her spear around. "I'll go first, since I'm the, uh, close-ranger." She snickered a bit as she kicked the door open. "I was hungry, too.. Ya' really dun' surprised us, Fallen." She peered her head in. "..Found it."

"Where?" Madoka stepped in, before noticing the Grief Seed as well. "It looks kinda weird, doesn't it? It's pulsing.."

"Looks like the signal for, uh.. I forgot."

"..I think it's the signal that someone's in there." Madoka drew an arrow out. "There might be employees stuck in there. We better hurry."

"Mm." Kyoko reached her free hand over to the Grief Seed. "On three.. Er.. Three!"

Off the two of them went, into a world that had become too familiar over the past few months..


	8. A New One Appears - Part Two

The only senses Hitomi felt at the moment were chicken, poultry, meat, the smell, the pure _stench_ emanating from every single area of the labyrinth. Her fingers, twitchy and afraid, tried their best to play the tune - no, not any specific tune, just any tune - as bursts came out of the piano-like scroll, minions frying at every note. Her mind was racing, her legs exhausted as she continued to run, onwards, further, as far as she could..

Her heart felt like it was about to burst, it beating faster than it had ever, in the entirety of her life. To think, just yesterday, she was alone in her bed, crying.. Just yesterday, she was powerless, she was cowering, she was alone. But now.. Now, even when everything in her vision, in her senses, had every intent to harm her, she felt stronger than she ever had. Sweat rolling down her cheek, dripping onto the cold, meaty floor, she kept going.

The simple thought of being able to see her friends after this.. Her friends, the ones that she loved very much.. Her friends, the ones that were the only ones who bothered checking up on her.. Her friends, the ones who.. Who she's fighting for right now. She forced her hands to continue playing, resisting the cramps as she went onwards, note after note, measure after measure..

Eventually, she finished a piece. She wasn't sure what piece it was, or if it was even a song that existed before.. But the piece was complete. Out of breath, she skidded - well, more so slid - to a halt, almost slipping on the poultry floor. She took a look around herself.. With no one else around. No chickens chasing after her. Perfect.

 **"You're doing just great so far, Shizuki Hitomi!"** Kyubey hopped off of Hitomi's shoulder, allowing her better room to steady herself. Its head spun around, ears twitching as it seemed to give off a yawn, despite its mouth not opening, or making any noise in the process. **"At this rate, you'll defeat the Witch in no time!"**

"In.. In no time?" Hitomi released a very slight chuckle, her lips curling into a smile. "That's just perfect.. Then, I'll be able to see Sayaka and Madoka." She put her hands onto her knees, bending down to catch more of her breath. "I'm.. So excited!" The two stood there for around a minute, Hitomi wiping sweat off her forehead with her arm from time to time.. Then she was ready.

"Well, Kyubey," Hitomi said with a subtle smirk as she allowed the creature to hop onto her shoulder. "I guess it's time for us to continue." 

**"Yes, indeed! Continue we shall, Shizuki Hitomi!"**

==

"Tch, a lot more of 'em then I was expecting!" Kyoko grimaced as her spear blocked the hit of one of the Fallen's many minions. " 'Doka, where'ya think the Fallen is!?" She waited for the right moment, before quickly stabbing her spear through.

"It has to be this way, but- Wah!" Madoka hopped back, almost dropping an arrow as the minion slammed down on where she was previously standing. She immediately took aim, a shot firing and piercing the minion's chicken head as she landed on the floor. "-But we still have a ways to go!" She quickly turned around, the smell of chicken filling her senses. "W-We should probably hurry.. This is getting to me a little."

"Yah!" Kyoko smacked down another one of the minions, before turning to head further into the Fallen's labyrinth. "It's making me a bit _too_ hungry.." Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko could see Madoka following from behind. Good. This wasn't _too_ much work - she was used to this already, probably more used than she should be. Well, whatever. This was a part of her life, and it was okay for her to get used to it, as long as she didn't lower her guard.

The two continued to run - Madoka taking out the minions before they could approach, and Kyoko taking out those who slipped past - for a while, until Madoka slid to a stop, grabbing her Soul Gem and feeling the pulse coming from it.

"The Fallen's around here, somewhere!" She turned around, eyeing the room carefully as the sound of piano music continued to echo out through the chambers of the labyrinth.. It was starting to get a bit distracting, in fact. Could that be the.. "I think it's just behind this wall, over here!" Madoka stepped back, eyes focused on the fleshy, growth-like wall which sat to the side of Kyoko.

"Behind this wall?" Kyoko twirled around her spear. "Aight! Lemme just.. Poke!" Kyoko stabbed through as hard as she can, the wall bursting away as it collapsed. "Ugh, the oils are gettin' everywhere.. Guess you 'ere right about that one, 'Doka." She steadied herself, spear gripped firmly, as a massive, chicken-like beast appeared from within the room, its whole body seemingly in a state of melting as it turned towards the two girls who disturbed its chambers.

It bellowed, a screech akin to that of a bird's caw, as its wings stretched out, slamming down onto the floor like angry arms. Madoka hurried towards the entrance Kyoko had created, her bow aimed carefully at its gaping beak.. The piano music was playing louder here.. Much, much louder. At this point, she doubted that it was the Fallen.. with it looking like this? The music just didn't match up.

"Kyoko, flank right!"

"Roger!"

The two's usual plans would work here. Kyoko quickly ran right, the Fallen following her with its gaze as Madoka fired off some shots towards its head. Confused, the Fallen seemed to be alternating its attention between the two, occasionally looking off to its other side, where someone else seemed to be chipping away at it.. 

"Flank left, Kyoko!"

"Gotcha, gotcha!"

Madoka had to move from time to time, massive eggs falling from the ceiling and cracking on the floor, the contents splashing out like a water balloon. Shot after shot, she continued to draw her bow, firing, continuing to attack.. Kyoko did the same, getting as close as she could in order to slice up the Fallen's stomach and legs.

"Center- No, jump, jump!!"

It seemed to be tiring out, now.. It stopped paying attention to the two, completely turning its gaze over to its side, where the piano music seemed to be coming from.. But Madoka had no time to think about that, now. It was distracted, and thus, a perfect time for Kyoko to go straight for the head.

"Aaghh!!! Take this, ya' slimy little bird!" Kyoko leaped as hard as she can, grip on her spear tightening harder as she delivered a tough, concise blow to the center of the Fallen's skull. It let out a horrible, gut-wrenching screech, before its head started to fall to the floor. "I think I got it!!"

"Great!" Madoka looked around, the walls of the labyrinth slowly fading away into kitchenware, the McDonald walls coming back into view. The employees laid on the floor, seemingly asleep, as a single Grief Seed landed directly into Kyoko's hand. She looked down at the seed, before her outfit flashed once more, the object of their labor going right into her pocket.

"There! Phew, that one sure took us by surprise." Kyoko stretched her arms, shoulders aching a bit as she looked down at the ground. "I'm beat."

"Hehe, yeah, me too.. For now, I think we should-" Out of the corner of her eye, Madoka saw the hair of someone she knew.. Someone she knew very well.

"M.. Madoka?"

"H..." Madoka turned around fully, quivering as she looked at the girl. The girl in front of her, in a costume that was too unique to be something she purchased. The girl in front of her, who seemed to have an object floating around her. The girl in front of her, who had a gem lodged into her shoulder. The girl in front of her, who seemed to have a _certain creature_ on her other shoulder. "This.. This can't be.."

" 'Ya know her, 'Doka?" Kyoko looked at the girl, stepping back carefully.

"This can't.. This can't be!"

==

"What do you mean by.. What do you mean?" Hitomi stepped forward, her head tilted as she looked at Madoka, who seemed to be utterly horrified at her presence. "W-Why are you.." Her breathing got heavy, with a girl she didn't know quickly stepping towards her. "W-What are you-"

 _"You."_ The girl she didn't know suddenly grabbed a hold of Kyubey.. Of Kyubey. She held on tightly, and firmly, eyes furious as she stared down at him. _"Did you do this!?"_

"L-Let go of him!!" Hitomi begged as she turned, the girl unphased as she continued to hold onto Kyubey. She heard a sniffle at her side, and turned once more, Madoka tearing up as she looked at her. "W-Why-"

"This can't be!!" Madoka ran up to Hitomi, sniffles turning to crying as she embraced her in a deep hug, Hitomi speechless as her best friend sobbed into her shoulder.. "Please.. Please tell me this is a joke!!" Hitomi couldn't help but grip her fist as her best friend continued to sob.. Why? Why was she sobbing? Didn't she want to see her..?

 _"You fuckin' bastard!!"_ Hitomi heard a hard thud from behind her, and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Kyubey fly to the other side of the room, slamming hard onto the wall, before sliding down onto a counter. _"No, no no.."_ She heard the clenching of teeth, as the girl stepped closer to Kyubey, punching him once more. _"There's.. How could you have.. FUCK!!"_ She slammed down on him, Hitomi breaking out of Madoka's embrace to save him.

"Stop!!" Hitomi ran, Madoka falling to the floor in a sob as she pushed the girl away. "S-Stop!! What are you doing!? Why would you hurt-" The girl's eyes looked sorrowful as she turned to look at Hitomi, a frown appearing on her face.

"..Hitomi, wasn't it?" Hitomi stood in silence as the girl looked down at Kyubey, scoffing as she sat up on the counter. "Name's Kyoko."

"I still don't.." Hitomi turned to Madoka, who was still sobbing on the floor. "Why are you.. Why are you crying?!" Her confusion turned to anger as she stomped closer, fist clenched. "Why are _you_ crying, when _I'm_ the one who had to suffer through everything!? When _I'm_ the one who wasn't talked to!?" Her leg moved on its own, delivering a swift kick to her 'best friend's' side.

Madoka simply took the kick, falling to her side, continuing to sob..

"Hey, cut that out!!-"

"You don't get to talk when you just _beat my friend!!"_ Hitomi turned to Kyoko, furious.

"You don't.. You don't understand." Kyoko took a deep breath, eyes glancing at Kyubey as she stepped her way towards Madoka. "You don't understand why she's cryin', do ya'?" She looked down at Madoka, her face seeming pitiful as she carefully pulled her up. "If you're Hitomi.. The Hitomi I've been hearing 'bout.. The Hitomi that 'Doka and my Sayaka wanted so badly to talk to.." 

Hitomi froze at that moment.. Wanted to talk to..? What was stopping them? What was stopping them from..

"Then you should know that the two of 'em care 'bout you." Kyoko's hands moved carefully, as they wiped Madoka's tears. "..And that they wouldn't jus' stop talkin' to you for no good reason. Let's go sit. We can talk 'bout it there."

==

The trio sat in semi-silence within one of the McDonald stalls for a long time, the only thing breaking it being Madoka's sobs as she sat directly besides Hitomi. Kyoko looked up at the ceiling.. God, this wasn't going to be easy to explain. She wasn't ready to do it, she wasn't ready to break someone's life, just by telling them.. But she had to, right!? She had to, or else nothing good would happen, and everyone would be much worse off.. She had to tell her the truth..

And there was no easy way of doing it.

"So.. Basically.."

"..what do you mean..?" Hitomi looked up at Kyoko, wanting to not believe her.. Wanting to not believe her, but she had to. She had to, because Madoka kept sobbing. Because Madoka seemed so upset. "..my soul?"

"It's in.. It's in the Gem." Kyoko sighed. "It - the Incubator - Kyubey - it ripped out your _soul.._ And there's no way to change that." ..Silence once more, putting aside Madoka's sobs.. But soon, Hitomi was shaking, as well.

"my soul..? h-he took my-"

"Mm." Kyoko winced, looking down at the floor as she kept speaking. "The Incubators steal your soul, rip it outta your body.. To make your wish come true." She couldn't keep this up.. Kyoko couldn't keep ruining Hitomi's life, word after word, sentence after.. "So, the reason that 'Doka and Sayaka stopped speakin' to you was so.. Was so you wouldn't find out 'bout magical girls."

...

"why.." Hitomi stood up, Madoka still shaking as she turned to look at her. "Why didn't.. Why didn't you tell me, Madoka..?" She turned, eyes wet, body shivering as she stared at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me..?"

"I-It would have.. It would have been.. D-Dangerous.. If we.." Madoka could barely speak in between sobs, as Hitomi began to clench her fist.. "If you t-turned into a m... We wouldn't.. We wouldn't know what to d..."

"Well.. Well, I did." Hitomi couldn't tell if she was about to cry or laugh. Really, really, to keep her safe? Dangerous? Talking to Hitomi, dangerous? Why not just explain everything to her? Why not just tell her? If she knew everything, she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have become a magical girl. She wouldn't have to be shut out by her two best friends. She wouldn't have to resent her two best friends. She wouldn't.. She wouldn't have to.

"H-Hitomi.. We.. We wanted to.. But it wasn't safe.. It just-"

 _"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!!"_ Hitomi shook with fury as she shoved Madoka off of the seat as hard as she could, her previous best friend falling to the floor, aching as she sobbed more.

"Oi, what're you--" 

_"Stay. Out._ _of this."_ Hitomi glared at Kyoko, as she pulled herself out of the seat. "You should have told me.. Then maybe.. Maybe I wouldn't have sold my soul, Kaname-san." Tears started to stream down her face as she turned away, her fist still clenched as she spoke, regret, hatred, bitterness all mixed together in her throat as she spat it all out. "..And maybe we could have still been friends, too."

..

Hitomi left the building.

==

It was now 3 PM, and it was clear that the two weren't going to get anymore Fallen duty done today. Kyoko looked awkwardly at Madoka, who continued to sniffle and shake - luckily, she had stopped sobbing a few hours ago. She didn't know what to say.. She didn't know what to do.. Agh, how do you comfort someone when their best friend.. 

..It was now 3:30 PM, and Kyoko had to do something.. After all, they couldn't just sit here in the McDonalds forever.. She wanted to help her, but at the same time, she knew anything she did would only affect her negatively.. Agh, Kyoko was such a mistake, such a.. She shook her head, grabbing her phone.

"I'm gonna.. Call Homura, m'kay?" Kyoko looked nervously at the silent girl in front of her, who only nodded in response. She gulped, looking down at her phone as she phoned Homura. 

"Yeah.. Hey, Homu'. I need you to come pick us up.. We're at the McDonalds. Just help me walk 'Doka home.. Hurt, no, she ain't hurt.. Well, not physically.. Shit went down. Is Sayaka home? Yah, tell 'er to.. Tell 'er to prepare herself for bad stuff. Mm." Kyoko listened to what Homura had to say for a little bit, before hanging up. She'd be here quickly, considering her ability..

"..Sorry. That uh.." Kyoko didn't know what to say.. Madoka didn't even seem to pay any attention to her, leaning over on the side of the stall as she sniffled, looking down at the floor. Kyoko decided to just shut up again.

It was now 3:34 PM, and Homura had already arrived. She held Madoka on her back, the two of them, along with Kyoko, making their way back to the Complex. Homura looked grim as she turned to Kyoko.

"So.. I'm assuming it's about the new magical girl."

"..Yah knew?"

"I felt it yesterday. It's Hitomi, isn't it?"

"..Mm."

"..fuck," Homura seemed to mutter, under her breath. She shook her head, turning to look at the redhead next to her. "What else?"

"Well.. She yelled at 'Doka, and pushed 'er 'round a bit." Of course, that was underplaying things, but Kyoko didn't want Homura to be out for blood. "Said that she hated 'er, and then she left."

"I see." Homura frowned a bit as the three continued to move forward. "Madoka, are you hurt?"

"..yes."

"Okay.." Homura, too, seemed to not know what to say. Kyoko wished she did. After all, she was Madoka's girlfriend, wasn't she? But, at the same time, it's not like Homura expected this in any way. Hitomi had most likely _never_ become a magical girl before, so it wasn't like Homura knew this was going to happen. The three continued in silence, trudging slowly towards the Magical Complex, where gloom would soon overtake.

==

"It's true, isn't it?" Hitomi stared out the window, as she saw the reflection of the devil itself beside her bed. "You took my soul."

**"Not so much as take.. I mean, it's still with you, after all."**

"..But it's true. You took out my soul."

 **"It's not like you told me not to, is it?"** Kyubey stepped closer to the window, ears twitching as it sat down. **"Nor did I tell you what becoming a magical girl meant."**

"You lied to me."

**"I never lied to you.. I just never told you everything!"**

"It's the same thing."

**"Really? Well, we seem to have two, very different definitions, then."**

Why didn't Madoka tell her? Why didn't Sayaka tell her? Why wouldn't they tell her? If she knew, she wouldn't have sold her soul. If she knew, she would have been able to talk to her very best friends. If she knew, she wouldn't have quickly despised them, she wouldn't have mixed feelings, her brain wouldn't be foggy, her eyes wouldn't be puffy, her soul wouldn't be in a glass container, and she would have been happy right now.

..She hated them. Because of them, she was like this. Because of them, she was soulless, she was dead, practically, no, clinically deceased.. What was she supposed to do now? She continued to stare out the window for hours, barely moving an inch. After all, what else was she supposed to do? After more hours of staring, she took a look at her Soul Gem, which sat down in between her legs on the bed.

..How weird. It was much darker than before, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> lowkey made myself upset at Hitomi a bit because Madoka's my comfort character and I really made her beat her up like that huh-
> 
> but eh whatever lol thanks for reading my megucas <3


	9. The Beginning of a Dark Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the thing i wrote magiplex :]
> 
> poggers i dont think theres a lot this time but ill make sure to get another chapter out soon :]] thank yall for readin my megucas <3
> 
> ((i only proofread once lol))

The Complex was silent, something it never was. Even if at night, there was always the sounds of Kyoko and Sayaka bickering, or Mami washing the dishes, or Nagisa playing with her dolls, or the sounds of restless Homura pacing around her room, or of Madoka watching TV... As of now, with every single member inside the singular living room.. It was utterly silent. 

Madoka huddled up in the corner of the couch, her legs up on it as she placed her arms and head onto her knees. Next to her sat Homura, who looked desperately at her lover, wanting so badly to comfort her, but not knowing how.. And next to her was Sayaka, laying on the lap of Kyoko as she stared up at the ceiling, praying, begging.. For this to just be a stupid joke, to be a cruel, cruel, trick, a hoax, a rumor.. 

Sitting on the floor was Mami, who stroked the hair of her daughter, who was currently asleep.. There was a bit of a ruckus earlier, and everyone had gotten rather emotional, tears being shed, hugs being distributed, and sorrow filling the building. Nagisa, who had lost all her energy, had fallen asleep quite a while ago. Thus, the Complex remained in silence.

Minutes passed.. It was now two hours since the trio of magical girls had entered the Complex. Madoka felt the embrace of Homura approach her, and, despite everything, had done absolutely nothing to make her feel better. Homura didn't know what to do.. What do you say, now? When your girlfriend's best friend had just sold her soul? Had been marked for death by the demon? When the one thing she had been working hard to prevent happened?

There was no way to fix this.. There really was no way to remedy this anymore. Sayaka felt her eyes start to water again. The second time in the past two hours. How could Hitomi become a magical girl? How could she have done that? How could.. How could Sayaka not have known that this plan would have gone wrong? How was that.. How was that fair!? She tried her hardest, she and Madoka did the best that they could, and yet, and _yet..._

She felt something tap at her ring finger. It was a Grief Seed. She looked up, to see Kyoko gazing down upon her, seeming rather sympathetic as she placed the now used-up Grief Seed besides her on the couch. God, Sayaka just wanted to melt into her.. She felt Kyoko start to stroke her head..

And the tears turned into sobs.

==

"..Oh, we can't just go sitting here like this forever..!!" Mami sighed as she carefully placed Nagisa aside, her head resting on a soft pillow as she stood up. "Come on, girls, look at me." She turned to her group, her lowerclassman of whom she cared so much about. "Here, here, look at me."

Mami watched diligently as all heads slowly turned to her.. Madoka still looked absolutely not in the best of mindsets right now, but that was expected. Sayaka.. Sayaka looked better. Not better in a 'I'm doing great' kind of way, but better.

"Look.." Mami pinched the bridge of her nose.. Was this the right thing to say right now? What _was_ the right thing to say? A better question that had sprouted in her mind.. Was there a _wrong_ thing to say? What could she say to not mess things up more? What could she.. "I know that.. I know that something horrible has happened, and we're all rather put down by it."

"mm." Madoka made the only noise she had in hours.

"But.." She was never the best at public speaking, was she? Oh, look at her, the senior, the oldest, the leader.. And she couldn't even do this. Homura was much more fit to be a leader.. Much more mature, much stronger, more reliable, less emotional.. But she wasn't the leader. Mami was. Mami was, so she had to cheer up her crew. "..But we can't just mope around about it! That's just going to make things worse, and we don't want to dwell in our sadness, do we?"

..Silence.

"..We're.. We're magical girls. We're magical girls, and we don't give into sadness, and we don't give into despair! Come on, we've gone through worse than this, I know you all have! We've all gone through things - horrible things - and we've all gotten so close to giving into despair and.. And fading away." Mami took in a deep breath. "But I know you all are strong.. You can't just give up because your friend turned into a magical girl! You have to.. You have to stay strong. You can't give up." ..Was that the right thing to say?

The couch went silent for a bit, before Sayaka let out a long, unsteady sigh. She rose up from Kyoko's lap, her eyes dryer and her face determined.

"Mami's right, isn't she?" Sayaka, after a little bit of effort, stood up off the couch. "We can't just half-ass a job of protecting Hitomi, and then stop protecting her when she needs us the most, right, Madoka?"

"..i guess."

"Come on, Madoka," Sayaka spoke as she turned, trying her best to look strong as she forced a smile. "Let's make sure she's alright! Hey, hey- Look at me." Madoka slowly turned her head, her eyes blurring as they focused on Sayaka.

"We messed up.. But we can fix it, can't we? I mean, after all, we're magical girls! And you're _the_ Madoka Kaname!" Sayaka put her hands into her pockets. "Come on, Madoka!"

"..but what if.. what if we mess up again?" Madoka looked horrified, just thinking of it. "..what if we mess up, and we make everything worse? what if hitomi gets even more hurt? what if she.."

"That's why we gotta make sure she's okay!!" Sayaka stepped closer, hesitating for a second, before placing her hand onto Madoka's head, ruffling her hair a little bit. "Come on, let's listen to Mami, okay?"

"..i'm not sure.."

"Madoka." Homura spoke, pushing herself off the couch as she turned to her. "I hate to say it, but Mami's right. Come on, if you mess up, and everything gets worse.." No. No, she couldn't say that. She couldn't promise her that. She couldn't, she won't, she can't promise that she would, she can't say that- "..Then I'm here to help." That's the most she could do at this point.

"Yah!" Kyoko spoke up this time. "Come on, you ain't the person who gets all sad when their friend gets hurt! (Well, you are, but, uh-) You gotta fight on! You're goddamn 'Doka Kaname, for fuck's sake! You saved the world! You tellin' me you're gonna give up now?"

".." 

Madoka didn't know what to do. On one hand, she knew that she had to be there. She had to go, she had to help Hitomi.. On the other hand.. Hitomi probably hated her now. She probably hated both she and Sayaka.. If they hadn't distanced themselves, maybe Hitomi wouldn't have become a magical girl. Maybe they would have been friends, and they all could have gone out together to the mall, or talk, or go eat out together, or... But that world wasn't the one that she lived in right now.

She lived in this world, the one where she and Sayaka made the wrong choice, and suffered the consequences. Why, then, should she bother? She was Madoka Kaname, the girl who saved the world.. No, no, that's not true at all. She was Madoka Kaname, the girl who was forced to save the world when no one else could. She was Madoka Kaname, who had failed to save the world month after month, year after year, for a decade.. Even if it wasn't _truly_ her, the her right now.. It still was her. She wasn't Madoka Kaname, the person who saved the world.. The person who saved the world was Homura.

She was Madoka Kaname, the person who had decent grades in school. She was Madoka Kaname, the girl who wasn't athletically gifted, the girl who wasn't academically talented, the girl who could barely get a B on her math test. She was unnoticeable, asides from being the girl that takes you to the nurse's office when your stomach hurt. The only people to ever reach out to her, when she felt all alone.. Was Sayaka.. And Hitomi.

And look at what she had done now. She tossed away Hitomi, trying to save her.. Madoka Kaname was really pathetic. She couldn't even save her best friend from the worst fate imaginable.. Madoka Kaname wasn't anyone. She was a loser, someone who became powerful based off the hopes and dreams of another. Without Homura, she would be no one.. She would be nothing. Without Homura, she wouldn't have done anything worthwhile in her life.

And so she thought back to when she tossed Sayaka's Soul Gem off the bridge.. It felt so long ago, but the memory cut through her brain so easily.. She always made mistakes. She always messed up, she never did the right thing, Madoka never did the right thing.. If it weren't for Homura, Sayaka would have been dead right there. She would have been dead, and it would have all been Madoka's fault.

See? Madoka was a nobody.. Madoka Kaname wouldn't be able to do anything without Homura.. Look at her now.. She can't even will herself to check on her friend.. For what would happen then? What would Hitomi say? What would Hitomi do? She feared the worst, and she did nothing.. Like always. The last to act, but always the one to get praised.. She didn't deserve any praise. She didn't deserve what she had right now, she didn't deserve friends, she didn't deserve this loving girlfriend, she didn't deserve a family that praised her for her good side, for her mediocre grades, for being their daughter.. She didn't deserve any of this at all.

She didn't deserve them. She didn't deserve anything.. Maybe Madoka Kaname was a mistake. She didn't deserve anything. The only thing she deserved was d-

'No..' 

She heard a voice ring in her head.. Who was that..? Oh... Oh, it was probably Homura.. Homura being her lover, of course she could reach into her thoughts, even the deepest ones, the ones that no one else - not even other magical girls - could hear.

'You aren't a mistake. You aren't a nobody, Madoka. You're Madoka Kaname, the girl who saved my life. You're Madoka Kaname, the girl who gave me a reason to live. You're Madoka Kaname, the girl who saved the world.'

..But, Homura, you have to realize that, without you, she'd be a nobody. Without Homura, she'd just be another student, someone who would barely get noticed when walking down the street.. Madoka wasn't particularly special. She's just a girl.

'That's true.. But you're my girl, Madoka. You're my girl, you're the girl who I love, you're the girl that everyone here loves and cares about.. Who cares about who you'd be without me!? Because you _do_ have me, and so you're amazing! So you're great, you're pretty, you're cute, you glow and shine when no one else can, you put on a smile when marching into Death's office.. Madoka.'

Yes, Homura?

'Without you, none of us would be here right now. Who cares if I'm the one who turned us back? Without you, I would be dead. I wouldn't have been able to turn back time, because I'd be dead. Madoka.. Madoka, you're so much more than just a nobody. To me, you're everything. To me, you're my reason for living, my light, my love, my day..'

Hehe, you sound kind of silly there, Homura..

'..I know I do.'

Hehe..

'...'

...I want to be strong, like you are, Homura.

'You already are strong. Really strong.'

..But not as strong as you. I want to be stronger.. I want to be strong enough to protect you.

'..If you want to be strong enough to protect me, you have to start by protecting someone else.'

..I'm scared, Homura. What if it goes wrong?

'Then I'm here to help you.'

What if she hates me?

'Then I'm here to help you.'

What if-

Madoka felt a kiss to her forehead, and she returned to reality. Her eyes unblurred, and she was able to see everything clearly. In front of her stood Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami.. Her friends.. And besides her, right next to her, holding her hand so delicately yet tight.. Was Homura.

"Then I'm here to help you. No matter what gets thrown at us." Homura allowed a soft smile to take over her face as she tenderly stroked Madoka's back, leaning in to give her another quick peck. "If you want to get stronger, go out there."

"I..." Madoka took in a deep breath. They were right. Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, Homura.. All of them were right. She couldn't just stop here. She couldn't just give up because of a mistake she made. If people gave up because of one mistake.. Then what would Homura have done, so long ago? If she were to give up, what would become of Homura? The one she loved so dearly.. 

Madoka stood up, shaking slightly, before feeling Homura's hand wrap around hers. She took a second, before her hand reciprocated.

"I'm ready."

==

..Hitomi was rather sleepy. Her day, this day, the day she looked forward to.. Was horrible. It was the worst. She'd just pushed away any chance she had of rekindling her friendship, and she sold her soul.. Why, now, was she still thinking about her friendships? No, no, NO. She wasn't going to be friends with Madoka or Sayaka any longer. After all, they were the reason she was like this. They were the reason that - _they were only trying to help_ \- they were the reason that she sold her soul. If they had just talked to her, and told her the situation - **they were only trying to help** \- and let her process it, she would have been able to keep her soul. She'd still have two friends. She'd still be alive, and not this.. Husk.

_Ring, ring.. Ring, ring.._

Hitomi begged for the person on the other end to pick up.. Out of all days, why did he have to have a recital now!? Please, please just pick up.. Hitomi missed him so much. She missed him more than she could bare. She missed.. She missed Madoka and Saya- **NO.** She didn't miss them, she didn't miss them, she didn't miss them, she didn't..

She didn't miss them. Hitomi sighed as she laid herself down onto the bed, her hand firmly grasping the ever-darkening Soul Gem. She didn't miss them. Hitomi turned over on her bed, looking out at the window. She didn't miss them. Hitomi just wanted to sprint to that window, burst it open, and hop out..

No, no, no. She mustn't think like that.. But it wasn't like she had much a life to live, not anymore.. Not after she sold her soul, her only reason for being. She couldn't have a fulfilling life without her soul, that just wasn't possible.

_Ring, ring.. Ring, ring.. **click!**_

Oh, thank god! It was him, he picked up, he-

_[The person you are dialing is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the-]_

To hell with this. Hitomi tossed her phone down to the floor, its screen cracking as she rolled over once more, her face lying in her pillow.. She felt her eyes start to water. How did her life turn out like this? The first day she learns of magic, and she already sold her soul.. She already threw away her only friends.. Her boyfriend still doesn't have the time to talk to her.. Why must it be this way? Where did it go so wrong...

**"I still don't understand why you're feeling so upset."**

"Go away."

**"After all, this is what you signed up for, isn't it?"**

"That isn't true."

**"It is true! You know, I found it interesting, once.. Did you know-"**

"Be quiet."

**"..Did you know that most humans skip past the terms of a contract?"**

".."

**"Then they decide to complain about issues explained in the contract!"**

"..how was I supposed to know to check the contract?"

**"Isn't it natural instinct to want to know something so crucial? I offered a contract, and you never once asked for the full thing.. So in the end, you can only really blame yourself!"**

"be quiet.."

**"Being as high status as you are, I feel like you would have the _most_ knowledge about this sort of thing."**

"...please just be quiet."

**"...Alright, then. Before I go, though.. You better find another Witch soon. It's not good to have your Soul go dark, you know."**

Hitomi heard a whisking noise from her side, and Kyubey - no, whatever it was called - was gone.

==

"Look, Madoka, I know you said you're sure about this, but.." Sayaka looked up to her friend, who stood shaking, her dress blowing in the cold breeze of the night. "..You scared?" She asked, concerned.

"..A little bit, but I can't let it stop me." Madoka breathed in as slowly as she could, although she couldn't stop herself from shaking. The air was sharp, as if any wrong move could pierce her skin, and her mind was a mess, a jumble that refused to stay put. There were many scenarios running through her mind.. Good ones, bad ones.. Mostly bad ones, but she tried to not care about them for now. No matter what she thought up, it wouldn't help. "We're going to Hitomi's building, right?"

"Mm." Sayaka exhaled, her breath being visible in the air as she spied around. It was further away than she was used to seeing it, but there it was - the condo building stood tall, its magnificent height and glimmering lights almost making it look magical. "This way, Madoka."

"Are you sure we have to wear these, though?" Madoka looked down rather confusedly at her magical girl outfit, fiddling with her hair as she thought aloud. "I feel like there's no point to these.. Or am I missing something?"

"Nah, you aren't missing anything. It'll just let us get there faster, is all. Dunno if we should wear it when we meet her, though."

"I think I'm still wearing my pajamas under.."

"Haha, then you'll have to keep the outfit on."

"Noo.." Madoka giggled, the tension in her body clearing just a little. She felt her heart trembling, her mind racing, her body itching to stay put, to not go.. But she knew she had to. It was for Hitomi. Hitomi, her best friend. Hitomi, one of the only people to bother with her in middle school.. Hitomi, the girl she abandoned. "Alright..." Once again, she inhaled. "I'm ready. Let's g-"

"Wait a second." From behind the two sprouted a voice, her calm footsteps and reserved demeanor meaning it could only be..

"Eh? Why're you here, Homura?" Sayaka turned to her, who flipped her hair into the wind.

"I decided to come with you. Just to make sure nothing bad happens."

"It's kinda a personal matter, though.."

"Then I'll wait outside in the hall." Homura sighed. "I need to make sure you two are safe - That Madoka's safe."

"Awh.."

"What about me, though? Don't you wanna protect nice, little Sayaka?"

"I don't _want_ to, but I don't want Kyoko to spear me, now do I?" Homura allowed herself a small chuckle. "I care about you all. Let's head out." The three stood there for a second, allowing the breeze to relax their body..

Then they were out.

==

"mommy.."

"Hm? Oh, you're awake, Nagisa?" Mami turned from her spot on the couch, to see her daughter slowly arise from her slumber on the floor. "How was your sleep?"

"it was.. Yummy!" Nagisa's energy seemed to suddenly jump up, as she did as well. She looked around the room, seemingly confused. "Big sister Madoka..?"

"Madoka went out to see her friend. Do you need anything from her?"

"Hmm.. No, not really!" She began to walk to the kitchen, humming the song that she and Madoka sung together while they cleaned up her toys. "hmhmhm.. I am the cheese.."

"Do you need something from there, deary?" Mami pushed herself off the couch, and drowsily walked over. "We ran out of cheese, so I can't make an omelet for you.." She looked to her daughter, who was seemingly staring up out the window, sitting carefully on the counter. "Hm? Is there something pretty - a star, maybe?"

"Strong.." Nagisa pointed to a building, off in the distance, maybe a few kilometers away. It was tall, poking out into the night like a tree in a park. The lights on it seemed to be flickering, if only for a second, before remaining still once more.

"Strong?" Mami moved herself over to the counter, where she, too, looked out into the window. "What do you mean by that, Nagisa?" Her daughter giggled a bit, which caused her a bit of worry. Kids usually said scary things, but for a magical girl, she couldn't help but be anxious at her words. "Nagisa, tell mommy what you meant."

"Hm.. It's like me!"

"Like you? How?"

"Like.. Snakey!"

"..That's odd." Mami leaned in to kiss the back of her daughter's head, before stepping away. If it was a Fallen, she would have sensed it earlier. Maybe someone in that building was being led by a Fallen. In which case, she wouldn't have a clue.. Hopefully the trio could take care of things while they were out.

==

"My legs are tired.." Madoka skidded to a stop on a rooftop, allowing her legs to give way. "Break, break." She plopped down onto the roof, catching her breath as the other two girls slowed to a stop next to her. "How much further..?"

"About half a kilometer, I'd guess." Homura looked up at the building. "It's a bit taller than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, Hitomi's condo building's pretty huge. Almost forgot how it just went on and on and.." Sayaka continued, her head tilting up as her eyes continued to follow the structure. "..and on. She doesn't live at the tippy top, but somewhere close."

"Floor 48." Madoka slowly pushed herself up to a standing position, her knees wobbling as she did so. "She lives on floor 48 out of 50."

"A pretty nice place to live.. Wish I had something like that." Sayaka laughed nervously.

"Well, in any case, we should probably get going as soon as you're ready. Are you, by the way, Madoka?"

"..Yeah, yeah, I'm ready!" She exhaled out of her nose, ready to take the final steps into her best friend's residence. "Just.. There's something bothering me about this."

"Are you still scared?" Sayaka turned back. "If you are, don't worry. I am too."

"Well, I am scared, but it isn't that.." Madoka looked up to the top of the skyscraper.. To where she presumed Floor 48 was. Her right hand moved to her Soul Gem, lodged firmly in her chest, as she removed it's glove with her left. Placing her bare hand onto her Soul Gem, she closed her eyes, and allowed the pulse to take over her body for a few seconds.. "I'm sensing something really dark.. Really, _really_ dark."

"..Oh _shit._ " Sayaka put together the puzzle, and felt her heart start to beat faster. "T-There's no way, t-there's-"

"No, she didn't." Homura stared up at the skyscraper, her fist gripping. "She didn't turn into one, not yet. She's really.. Brooding, if that's the right word. She's close to snapping, but not extremely close."

"No.. Poor Hitomi." Madoka felt herself frown as she quickly gloved her hand once more. "I promise that I'll help you. I'll protect you, and I'll be with you, like how you were with me for most of my life.." 

"Ditto on that, Madoka." Sayaka calmed her heart, her heart that was beating out of her chest. She wasn't terrified before, but now.. Knowing that her best friend was close to being on the edge of death was not a nice thought.

"I'll do what I can to help." Homura closed her eyes, surrounding herself with her memories. How often did she have to defuse a magical girl, disengage the fuse before it set off? Too many times to count, in her many years of magic. Too many times, she tried.. And too little times, she succeeded. It was stressful, and it was hard for her to find the right things to do.. But she had to find the right thing to do here. If she failed, and if Madoka couldn't bare it, there'd be nowhere to go but back..

And there was no way _that_ was happening ever again.


End file.
